Te quiero, pequeña
by Laurita-BlaK
Summary: NOVENO CAPÍTULO: Ginny no se encuentra muy bien,todo lo contrario que la parejita protagonista...A uno le puede pasar cualquier cosa, incluso lo más inesperado..Pero..¿quién le puede explicar esto a Harry Potter?
1. Discusiones y fugas

1

–¿Harry? –La voz de su mejor amiga le sacó de sus pensamientos. Su mirada ojiverde se clavó en la morena de su amiga mientras esbozaba una forzada sonrisa.

–¿Qué ocurre? Te noto..distraído–afirmó Hermione, mientras se dejaba caer al lado suya.

–¿A mí?–Harry se hizo el sorprendido. No era de extrañar que Hermione se hubiese dado cuenta, al fin y al cabo, era la chica más lista que conocía.

–¡Vamos Harry, sabes que no me puedes engañar! –le regañó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Harry se dejó caer suavemente en el sillón.

–¿Ha..pasado algo que tenga que ver..

–No –negó Harry secamente. Voldemort no tenía nada que ver ésta vez, y la verdad es que, últimamente, era en lo último que pensaba.

–¿Entonces? –insistió Hermione.

–No es nada –suspiró despeinándose el pelo con desespero. Intentó esbozar una "creíble" sonrisa, pero sólo le salió una especie de mueca.

–Ha...

Pero para su suerte, Hermione fue interrumpida por un acalorado Ron, que venía resoplando y maldiciendo.

–¿Por qué habrán puesto a un capullo como Snape para profesor? –preguntó derrotado.

–¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

Éste ignoró completamente a Hermione y se dedicó a tirar los libros de Pociones con fuerza, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a pisotearlos, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione.

–¿Pero qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –gritó Hermione, cogiéndole del brazo.

–Es lo más sensato que he hecho en mi vida..además –Un escupitajo cayó en la página veinte del libro de Pociones– Me importa poco lo que piense ese..

–Eso no te da derecho a destrozar los libros, Ronald Weasley. Ginny los tendrá que utilizar el año que viene – le recordó Hermione.

Éste se dedicó a encogerse de hombros.

–Que lo limpie, puede que se me destrocen las orejas por los gritos de mi madre pero..esto de destrozar libros hace relajarse a uno.. –explicó Ron sonriendo.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Snape? –preguntó Harry a su vez, mirando divertido a Hermione, quien la sola idea de destrozar un libro le ponía los pelos de punta.

–¿Que qué ocurrió? – repitió Ron haciendo una mueca –. ¡Lo más horroroso de toda mi vida! Prefería haber limpiado los baños con la lengua, pero no, Snape siempre jodién..

–¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione, tapándole la boca con la mano –. ¿No puedes decir una frase sin insultar?

–Hgnds – respondió a su vez Ron.

Hermione apartó la mano, haciendo que Ron respirase hondo.

–¿Y? – le incitó Harry, queriendo saber el final de la historia.

Ron entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

–Sabéis que me castigó a limpiar los calderos,.. –Harry asintió mientras hacía gestos impacientes con la mano – La verdad es que nunca pone otro castigo, porque la imaginación la perdió justo cuando nació así que..

–¡Ron! – Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo limpiaba aburrido, cuando en esas llega el estúpido de Malfoy y..

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¿Malfoy? – le interrumpió –. ¿Para qué se supone que fue?

–Hermione.. –suspiró Harry cansado –. Malfoy es el favorito de Snape, se rumorea por ahí que es su padrino ¿y preguntas por qué fue?

–¿En serio? – preguntaron al unísono Ron y Hermione boquiabiertos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido.

–¿No lo habéis escuchado? –Ambos negaron con la cabeza –. ¿Dónde os habéis metido éstas semanas?-preguntó alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

–En todo momento hemos ido contigo y no hemos escuchado eso.. – replicó Hermione sonrojada.

–¿Snape padrino de Malfoy? No puede haber más enchufe porque no se pu.. –se quejó Ron, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga, decidió que era mejor callarse.

–Y bueno, sigue.. –murmuró Harry impaciente.

Ron empezó a carraspear.

–Entró Malfoy a la sala, le pidió no se qué a Snape, y en esas en que éste se dio la vuelta, me pegó una patada en toda la espinilla –Ron se subió el lado del pantalón, dejando a la vista un moratón verde moco y morado – Y bueno..sin querer..yo..

–No me digas – le dijo Hermione tapándose los oídos.

–Le eché todo el caldero a la cabeza –susurró Ron sintiendo que le subía toda la sangre a las mejillas.

Harry empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Hermione, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y miró enfadada a su amigo pelirrojo.

–¿Te parece bonito? – preguntó irritada.

–¡Se lo merecía! – se defendió Ron, entre las risas de Harry–. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

–Decírselo al profesor, por supuesto –contestó Hermione con mucha seguridad.

Harry empezó a resoplar, intentando ahogar sus risas.

–Para decirle algo en contra de su casa a Snape, es mejor hablar con un caldero – dijo Harry riendo entre dientes.

Ron se sonrojó mientras Hermione le miraba con reproche.

–Y te pilló, claro está – dijo Hermione con recelo.

–¡Claro! ¿No te darías cuenta tú si alguien le tirase un caldero a otro por el aire? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

Hermione bufó.

–¿Quieres seguir contando? – preguntó molesta.

–Y bueno, me gritó, me empezó a insultar..,lo habitual, y entre todo ese embrollo, cuando ya esperaba oír el castigo, me dice que no hay – murmuró Ron haciendo una mueca.

–¿Cómo?- Harry no esperaba una cosa así de Snape.

–Eso mismo. Yo me quedé mudo, pensando: "Éste se ha estado tomando algo raro.." cuando lo pronunció.

Harry y Hermione le miraron fijamente.

–"Pídale perdón al señor Malfoy" – suspiró Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

–No – susurró éste sin creérselo –. ¿Se atrevió a pedírtelo?

–Sí –dijo Ron con la voz ronca –. Me quedé quieto y me amenazó con quitarle todos los puntos a Gryffindor..así que..tuve que hacerlo.

Hermione le miró sin dar ninguna muestra de compasión.

–Pues me parece muy acertado por su parte. Podría haber hecho una cosa peor, porque lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, Ron – le reprendió Hermione.

–¿No te parece humillante tener que pedirle perdón a Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con los ojos alarmados.

–El mejor castigo para Ron – añadió Hermione.

Ron y Harry se miraron, mientras el primero miraba con enojo a su amiga.

–¿Eso piensas? –siseó con recelo –. ¡Ya veo que prefieres darle la razón a un profesor que a uno de tus amigos!

–No sabes lo que dices –murmuró Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¡Oh, pues claro que lo sé! – vociferó Ron – Por sacar buena nota haces lo que sea.

Hermione se quedó estática.

–¿Qué quieres decir Ron? –preguntó peligrosamente.

Pero Ron no contestó, cogió con rabia su libro de Pociones, lo intentó limpiar un poco e intentó irse a la habitación, pero Hermione le cogió por la muñeca.

–Di– le ordenó.

–Contéstame a una cosa.. sólo a una– le interrumpió Ron a su vez–. Si te dijeran que si me defendieras..no sé, de cualquier cosa, te pondrían un cero ¿lo harías?

–Yo.. –balbuceó Hermione.

–Ya veo– Ron pasó por el lado de Hermione, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

–¿Por qué no le he dicho que sí? – se preguntó Hermione.

–Quizás.. Ron tenga razón– susurró Harry mirándola fijamente.

–¿Cómo? – siseó Hermione amenazante.

Harry se revolvió el pelo en un intento de distracción.

–Quiero decir..bueno,..tus amigos y tu familia te importan..pero..ahora mismo, tu meta es sacar tus calificaciones con la nota más alta– agregó Harry sonriendo afectado.

Hermione se dejó caer en el silla.

–Pero yo no os quiero traicionar... –afirmó Hermione–. Nunca lo haría.

–Lo sé– admitió Harry sonriendo–. Pero parece que es Ron el que no lo entiende..así que..¿tendrás que explicárselo, no crees?

Hermione levantó la mirada, clavándola en la de Harry.

–Claro que sí– asintió–. Pero después me explicarás tú a mí qué es lo que te pasa– agregó.

Harry se echó a reír.

–Hermione..tenía la esperanza de que se te había olvidado– afirmó Harry divertido.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con salir.

–Y te vuelto a repetir que no me pasa nada– aclaró Harry.

–¿Acaso quieres hacerme creer que son paranoias mías? – preguntó Hermione fingiendo estar ofendida.

–Anda, calla tonta. Y ve a por Ron..mientras más tardes peor– dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Se incorporó del sillón y andó hasta las escaleras. Allí se volvió hacia Harry y éste le sonrió divertido.

–¿Vas a ir o tengo que llevarte? – propuso Harry riendo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Y si no quiere verme? – preguntó ésta preocupada.

–Bueno, _eso _es evidente – rió Harry.

–¡Harry! –se quejó Hermione.

–¿Qué? – replicó éste inocentemente–. Conozco a Ron y sé perfectamente que ahora mismo desearía besar a Snape antes que verte.

El rostro de Hermione perdió su color.

–Pero si guardas tu orgullo y le pides éndole, sé que te perdonará..o si no, unas lagrimillas no vendrían mal.. – agregó Harry pensativo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Unas lagrimillas? ¡No quiero comportarme como una histérica Harry! – exclamó sonrojada.

–No tiene nada que ver– le interrumpió éste–. Y ahora ¿quieres subir al cuarto ya?

Hermione subió dos peldaños, cuando en esas se paró en seco y giró otra vez hacia Harry.

–¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

–¿Por qué dijiste lo de las lágrimas? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry le miró fijamente. Bueno, ya era hora de avanzar las cosas, quisiera o no Ron, ya era hora de que Hermione se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba.

–Porque es la debilidad de Ron– contestó.

–¿La debilidad de Ron son las lágrimas? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

–Si son tuyas, sí– murmuró Harry.

En la Sala se hizo el silencio. Hermione sintió como se le salía el corazón del pecho, de tan fuerte que le latía.

Parecía que se le había olvidado como respirar y entre tanto silencio, Harry se llegó a preocupar.

–Hermione ¿estás bien? Yo.. yo.. lo siento, no tuve que decir eso..yo.. –balbuceaba.

–Ha-rry, por favor.. –suplicó Hermione en un hilo de voz–. Prométeme que no es una broma..que no me estás tomando el pelo...no..por favor..no..

Harry se acercó a ella, le cogió de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente.

–Hermione ¿cómo puedes pensar que estoy bromeando con algo como eso? – le preguntó Harry con un tono cariñoso.

Las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir. No, era imposible, no podía ser, él la detestaba, siempre se lo repetía...

–Si no me crees..pregúntaselo a él mismo.. – le susurró Harry.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un par de llorosos ojos, Hermione salió disparada a las escaleras y corrió hasta la habitación, dejando a un esperanzado Harry, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo se arreglase entre sus amigos.

–Nunca pensé verte de casamentero, Harry.. – susurró una voz.

Harry se giró bruscamente, buscando con la mirada.

–¡Ginny! –suspiró aliviado–. Me has asustado.

Ginny se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabello con coquetería.

–Espero que eso ayude a los dos a que demuestren lo que sienten ¿no crees?

–Eso espero Ginny, eso espero– susurró Harry.

Mientras tanto, Hermione porreaba la puerta de los chicos, intentando sin éxito que Ron le abriese.

–Ron, por favor, perdóname, yo.. – Hermione no sabía que decir–. No quise..quiero decir que..

Suspirando, apoyó su rostro en la puerta, respirando con dificultad.

–No soy perfecta..– empezó–. Puede que a ti te lo parezca– replicó sonriendo débilmente–. Pero pasarme la mitad de mi tiempo leyendo libros no me hace errores..y..éste es uno de ellos.

Sin respuesta.

–Admito que algunas veces me paso de sabihonda y repelente pero..es mi carácter y ya no lo puedo remediar.. –suspiró.

El cuarto siguió en completo silencio.

–Quiero que sepas que..sí. Si algún profesor me eligiera entre defenderte o una nota, yo te elegiría a tí Ron, eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio..aunque algunas veces me saques de quicio.. no sería lo mismo si cambiases..no lo hagas porque, te queremos tal como eres..

La puerta se entreabrió, y Hermione subió la mirada rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

–¿Hermione? – susurró un extrañado Neville–. ¿Con quién hablas?

La sonrisa de Hermione se congeló.

–¿Neville?–preguntó decepcionada–. ¿No está ahí Ron?

–¿Ron? – repitió extrañado–. Acabo de venir a la habitación y no hay nadie.

Hermione empalideció.

–Ya veo.. –murmuró con la voz ronca.

–¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Neville mirándola con preocupación.

–¿Seguro que no hay nadie? Hace..poco Ron subió a la habitación, y ni Harry ni yo le hemos visto bajar.. – insistió Hermione mirando por dentro la habitación.

–Puede que haya estado porque.. –Neville dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Qué? – exclamó Hermione nerviosa.

Neville se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a Hermione. Ésta entró suavemente, cuando vio todo el desastre causado los remordimientos la atacaron de nuevo.

El suelo estaba manchado por tinta, papeles destrozados inundaban la mitad del cuarto,.. Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando vio el espejo roto.. "Merlín, Ron. ¿Qué he hecho?" – pensó horrorizada. Todos los objetos estaban revueltos en el suelo, el baúl de Harry abierto, camas desechas..

"Un momento"- Hermione se paró en seco, haciendo que su vista regresase hasta la cama de Harry. Corrió hacia su baúl y empezó a rebuscar.

–¿Ron ha hecho esto? – susurró Neville mirando el cuarto con pena.

En vez de contestarle, Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación y en zancadas bajó las escaleras.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse juntos a Harry y Ginny, ya que hacía mucho que éstos no conversaban, pero ese pensamiento lo desechó al pensar el porqué estaba ahí.

–¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry mirándola sorprendida–. ¿Y Ron..?

–Harry– le interrumpió Hermione respirando con dificultad–. Dime si tú has guardado tu capa invisible en otro sitio que no sea tu baúl.

–Claro que no, siempre la dejo ahí– asintió Harry, mirándola seriamente–. Ron la ha cogido y se ha escapado ¿verdad?

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón mientras afirmaba lentamente.

–¡Sólo mi hermano haría algo tan idiota! – explotó Ginny.

–Ginny..¿quieres callarte? – gruñó Hermione mirándola con recelo.

Ésta se quedó muda ante la frialdad de Hermione. Harry sólo se revolvió el pelo con desespero.

–Ron nunca había hecho algo así– murmuró por lo bajo, pero Hermione lo oyó.

Soltando un gemido, Hermione escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

–¿Por qué he metido tanto la pata? – se preguntó.

–No te eches la culpa, Herm– le animó Harry apenado–. No se va a esconder por siempre ¿no crees?..

–¿Pero qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

–Pero sí puede ignorarme por siempre, Harry– susurró Hermione con pesar–. Sabes que Ron es muy rencoroso..

–Sí, así que tendrás que pedirle perdón justo cuando le encuentres– le aconsejó Harry–. Si hubieras ido desde un principio a pedir perdón y no hubieras tardado tanto..

–¿Pero qué pasa? – exclamó Ginny mirando continuamente a los dos.

–No me ayudas mucho– recriminó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo–. De todas maneras no me hubiera hecho caso..

–Claro que sí– afirmó Harry.

–¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? – casi chilló Ginny.

–¡Oh, pues claro que no! No has visto tu habitación, no puedes opinar nada al respecto– se defendió Hermione.

–¿La habitación? – murmuró Harry preocupado.

–¡Chicos! –gritó Ginny, llamando la atención de los dos–. ¿Me podéis decir que diablos ocurre?

Hermione y Harry se miraron entre ellos.

–Es largo de explicar.. – empezó Harry.

–Sr. Weasley,..menuda sorpresa..parece que el anterior castigo no le ha servido para contener sus instintos salvajes ¿no? – comentó Snape fríamente.

"Sólo a mí me pillan cuando llevo una capa invisible" – pensó Ron desconsoladamente.

–Vaya, ya no tiene ganas de hablar ¿eh? Pues debería haberlo pensado antes, porque va a estar todo lo que queda de curso limpiando y haciendo trabajos extras– explicó Snape con malicia.

Ron se puso rojo, y no de vergüenza precisamente..

–¡Ah! – añadió Snape–. Y la capa de su querido amigo Potter...hmm ¿qué haré con ella?

–¡No, profesor Snape! – exclamó Ron hablando por primera vez–. Yo..se la cogí sin permiso, él..no tiene nada que ver en esto.

–¡Qué conmovedor! Sus patéticas excusas no le servirán de nada. Un alumno vagabundeando a altas horas de la noche, eso no ti..

–Pero si ni siquiera son las 20:30.. – replicó Ron. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

–Mañana después de las clases lo quiero ver de nuevo en mi despacho, Weasley. No llegue tarde o sino.. – con esa amenaza, Snape dejó a un furioso, si se podía estar más, Ron.

-Capullo– murmuró mientras suspiraba intentando controlarse.

Por suerte, Snape se había olvidado del asunto de la capa. Cogiéndola con desánimo, se la puso y ésta vez, más sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia el lago.

Se dejó caer en la hierba bruscamente, se quitó la capa y la tiró a un lado.

"_Pues me parece muy acertado por su parte. Podría haber hecho una cosa peor, porque lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, Ron_".

Sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en eso y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

"_Contéstame a una cosa.. sólo a una..si te dijeran que si me defendieras..no sé, de cualquier cosa, te pondrían un cero ¿lo harías?"_

-Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley, eso es lo que eres.

Sintiendo como se le nublaba la vista, se restregó los ojos con la manga de su túnica y se hizo un ovillo.

"_Yo.._"

-¡Ya son las 22:00, Harry! – exclamó Hermione con los ojos alarmados.

-Creo que no vendrá en toda la noche, conozco a Ron- suspiró Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pues yo ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí esperándole sin hacer nada. Voy a buscarle- Harry se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Pero no tienes la capa! – exclamó Ginny preocupada.

-No me hace falta. Si me pillan, pues que me pillen, pero no pienso quedarme aquí. ¿Vienes? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Hermione asintió muy seria.

Se acercó a Harry y los dos salieron por el hueco.

-¡Ey, esperadme! – les llamó Ginny.

A las 0:45..

-Dejémoslo ya. Vendrá mañana ¿de acuerdo? – susurró Ginny con cansancio.

-¡Pero hemos mirado por todas partes! – se quejó Hermione con tristeza.

-Quizá lleve todavía puesta la capa- comentó Harry pensativo-. Creo que Ginny tiene razón..esperemos hasta mañana.

Ginny se separó de los dos y se fue rumbo a la Sala Común.

-Espero que esto no sea el fin de nuestra amistad, sino yo..Merlín..

-Hermione- le interrumpió Harry-. Si esto va a estropear vuestra amistad, os pienso matar a cada uno sin piedad.

-¿A él también? – preguntó Hermione suspicazmente.

-A él por no escucharte y a ti por no pedirle perdón desde un principio- explicó.

-Lo haré mañana sin reparos, y ojalá que no me ignore.

-Le agarraré por los pies y te aseguro que no lo hará- bromeó Harry, mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común.

-Harry.. – Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, solamente por atreverse a decirlo.

Harry empezó a bostezar.

-Si él te ignora, te juro que lo haré- le susurró muy serio.

Hermione suspiró.

-Pues esperemos que no lo haga.

-Esperemos, Hermione, esperemos.

¡Por fin, terminé! Es el primer capi, y me ha costado escribirlo, sobre todo porque no sale mucho Harry y la verdad es que este está hecho exclusivamente para Ron & Hermione.. Sí, éste ff es de Harry & Luna, aunque todavía no se hable mucho de ese tema..xDD. ¿Se arreglarán las cosas con Ron y Hermione? Bueno, os digo que esto no va a ser fácil, porque en mi ff, Ron va a ser muy, pero que muy rencoroso y sensible (es que no me lo imagino de otro modo ññ) Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. Muchos besos, ¡cuídense!

LäürïtäBläck


	2. Necesitada ayuda

2

Abriendo los ojos con cansancio, hizo un intento de levantarse..haciendo así que soltase un gemido de dolor.

-Merlín.. – susurró arqueando la espalda.

Miró a su alrededor confundido, intentando recordar que demonios hacía en la hierba tirado.

Y entonces lo recordó todo. Su discusión con Hermione, el castigo de Snape, y el sueño que le había entrado..

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, y por el silencio que recorría en los pasillos, no parecía ser muy tarde.

"Por lo menos no le daré más motivos a Snape para castigarme" – pensó sin mucho ánimo.

Se estiró para coger la capa y se levantó rápidamente..dirigiéndose al castillo, sin ganas de enfrentarse con sus amigos..

°°°°°°°

-¿TODAVÍA NO HA REGRESADO? – gritó Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que su grito había sido escuchado por todo el castillo.

-Hermione..tranquilízate- susurró Harry nerviosamente-. Llegará ahora mismo,..

En ese instante, el Retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando paso a un pelirrojo con pasos secos.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione abalanzándose sobre él.

Éste se quedó extrañado ante el alivio de Hermione, que le miraba preocupada.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar? ¿Sabes que hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, buscándote? – le atosigó Hermione.

-He estado todo la noche en el lago, y ahora si no te importa.. – Ron la apartó de él y subió las escaleras, dejando a una apenada Hermione y a un entristecido Harry.

Éste se acercó a Hermione.

-Si a la tercera hace lo mismo, le echo un hechizo- dijo seriamente.

-No lo digas ni en broma.

-Está bien.. – susurró Harry encogiéndose de hombros y añadiendo por lo bajo susurró-: Pero pienso hacerlo.

-¡Oh, Harry! – suspiró Hermione.

-¿Te quedas a esperarle? – preguntó Harry ignorando el último comentario.

-¿Crees que si me quedo me hablará? – le preguntó esperanzada.

Éste se dedicó a sonreír.

-Harry..¿te he dicho alguna vez que no sirves mucho para subir el ánimo? – afirmó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si ni siquiera he abierto la boca! – se defendió Harry.

-Pero tu cara de cachondeo refleja lo que piensas- farfulló a su vez Hermione.

-¿Cara de cachondeo? – repitió con una sonrisa-. Oh, vale.. ayer estaba distraído y raro, ahora soy un cachondo..no hay quien se aclare.

-Me voy al Gran Comedor ¿tú te quedas a esperarle, verdad?

Harry asintió.

-Pues.. – susurró Hermione mientras se acercaba al Retrato de la Dama Gorda-. Ve tanteando terreno mientras tanto ¿vale?

Harry se echó a reír.

-Lo intentaré, no si antes Ron me tira un caldero.. – suspiró Harry divertido.

°°°°°°°

Media hora después, Ron bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, ya más arreglado y más despierto...

-¡Vaya, Ron! Ya creía que te habías quedado muerto – admitió Harry levantándose del sillón-. No creo que a Snape le haga mucha gracia..

-No me digas que ya es la hora- comentó Ron horrorizado.

-Hmm no, por suerte- afirmó Harry echándole una ojeada al reloj-. Pero mi estómago ya se está quejando..

Ron sonrió de lado.

-¿O acaso tú no tienes hambre? – preguntó Harry mirándole curioso.

-Claro que sí. No cené anoche- explicó Ron mientras se tocaba el estómago con ansia.

-Pues..hoy hay tortitas- le informó Harry con los ojos brillantes.

Ron se echó a reír.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan glotón?

-Pues..oficialmente desde hoy. Tampoco cené anoche- admitió Harry.

Ron y Harry salieron por el Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Por qué no cenaste?.. – preguntó Ron, aunque suponía la respuesta.

-Hermione, Ginny y yo te estuvimos buscando toda la noche- explicó Harry.

Éste se paró en seco, mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Hermione? – susurró fríamente-. ¿Para qué?

-Ya la has visto antes – Ron alzó una ceja extrañado- estaba preocupada, y si te digo la verdad, yo también.

-¿Preocupados? ¡Si sólo me fui a dar una vuelta! – se excusó Ron confuso.

-Pero no nos dijiste nada, saliste con mi capa y para colmo no vuelves hasta esta mañana- replicó Harry seriamente.

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Yo..lo siento..no quería..

Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé. Querías pensar- terminó Harry calmadamente-. Pero gracias a tu "reflexión" Hermione se puso completamente histérica.

-No sé por qué, ya que ella fue la culpable de mi reflexión- afirmó amargamente.

-No fue su intención- agregó Harry.

Ron le miró fríamente.

-¿Estás de su parte? – preguntó peligrosamente.

Harry se frotó el pelo con nerviosismo. "Suerte que no haya calderos por aquí cerca" – pensó.

-No estoy de parte de ninguno, Ron. Me parece mal que ella no te dijese nada y también que tú le estés tratando tan mal- explicó.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Tratarla mal? – repitió en un hilo de voz.

-No le has dado oportunidad para que se explique- replicó Harry intentando evitar la mirada de su amigo.

Harry no supo cuantas veces agradeció a Merlín que hubiesen llegado al Gran Comedor..escaqueándose así de las quejas de su amigo.

Fijó su vista en Hermione, y viendo como ésta miraba alternativamente a los dos, sólo pudo suspirar resignado.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y con pena vio como Ron se sentaba al lado suya, no en frente de Hermione, como solía hacer.

-Ron..bueno, yo.. – balbuceó Hermione.

-¿Me pasas el azúcar? – le preguntó Ron secamente.

Ésta se quedó callada. Alargando su temblosa mano, cogió el tarro de azúcar y se lo pasó a Ron.

-Gracias- murmuró Ron haciendo una mueca.

A punto de llorar, Hermione agachó la mirada y empezó a comer en silencio.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Ginny, acercándose al trío-. Te dignas a aparecer ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

-No te incumbe Ginny.

Ofendida, Ginny pasó de su hermano y empezó a hablar animadamente con Neville.

-¿Vais a estar todo el resto de vuestras vidas así? – preguntó Harry a los dos.

Ron le miró fríamente.

-Es todo culpa suya- se quejó.

-Tienes razón, Ron- aspiró Hermione-. Por eso, yo quería..pedirte perdón porque..

-¿Pedirme perdón? – repitió Ron con una mueca burlona-. No hace falta que lo hagas.

-¿No? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Claro que no. Entiendo perfectamente que prefieras darle la razón a un profesor que al histérico de tu amigo..es lógico ¿no crees?

-¡Oh, Ron! – gimió Hermione-. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te daría de lado por una nota, de verdad.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero en tu caso, no creo que lo hagas nunca- siseó Ron, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-¡Mierda! – gritó Hermione tapándose el rostro.

Todos la gente le miró atónita, incapaces de creer que quien había dicho eso era la Señorita perfecta, Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué demonios estáis mirando? – preguntó Harry enfadado, haciendo así que la gente dejase de mirar y empezaran a cuchichear entre ellos.

Hermione levantó la mirada, fijándola en la puerta por donde se había marchado Ron.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bien? – dijo Hermione con la voz ronca.

Harry sonrió de lado.

-Ya es la segunda vez que lo hace- le recordó Harry-. Lo vuelve a hacer, y..

-¿Sabes?- suspiró Hermione-. Lo he estado pensando..y si no queda otra alternativa..

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Harry riendo-. Sabía que acabarías aceptando.

-¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan a broma, estando como estamos Ron y yo?- preguntó Hermione dolida.

La sonrisa de Harry se congeló.

-Herm..- susurró-. En todos estos 7 años, os habéis peleado por cosas más graves, y no pasaba una semana y ya estabais reconciliados ¿cómo quieres que me lo tome?

-¿Con un poquito de seriedad?- replicó ésta frunciendo el ceño.

Harry soltó un bufido, endureciendo la mirada.

-¡Ey, Ginny!- exclamó una voz, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

La nombrada subió la mirada, encontrándose con una risueña Luna.

-¡Luna!- exclamó a su vez-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué no estás en tu mesa?

-Todos en la mesa están hablando de sus planes de estudio, lo encuentro asquerosamente aburrido- se quejó sonriendo divertida.

-Pues yo lo encuentro muy interesante, me gustaría saber cómo se organizarán- agregó Hermione metiéndose en la conversación.

Luna se le quedó mirando sin expresión, haciendo así que Hermione desviase la mirada, incómoda.

-¡Bom dia, Harry!- exclamó Luna de repente, provocando que Harry se atragantase con la tostada.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa burlona, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Luna sonrió afectadamente.

-Siento haberte sorprendido.

-No es nada- rió Harry-. No es nada.

-¿Sabes portugués?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Luna asintió animadamente, mientras sonreía.

-Sim- contestó-. Terra a ir com meu pais nas fas.

-¿Traducción?- preguntó Harry divertido.

Luna empezó a reírse.

-Suelo ir con mi padre en vacaciones y he aprendido- tradució.

-¡Qué fascinante! Yo sólo he aprendido alemán, italiano, español, japonés, ru..

-Ya, Hermione, creo que cogimos el punto- le interrumpió Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te parecen pocos esos idiomas?- preguntó Luna alzando las cejas extrañada.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Claro!- replicó-. ¿Y si por ejemplo, llego a encontrarme con un portugués, éste me pregunta algo..yo qué hago?

-Mandarle a la porra- contestaron Harry y Luna al unísono.

Hermione endureció la mirada.

-Sería poco educado por mi parte- se quejó.

-¿Entonces qué harías? ¿Empezarías a hablar como una loca, para que él no te entendiera al final? Menuda tontería- murmuró Harry.

-Lo haría por señas- dijo Hermione triunfante.

-Una conversación muy animada- susurró Luna rodando los ojos.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

-¡Puff!- exclamó Hermione levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – preguntó Luna inocentemente.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que ella y Ron se han peleado, los dos están muy susceptibles.. – explicó.

-¿Qué se han peleado?- repitió Luna-. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Harry le miró confundido, sin entender la pregunta.

-Quiero decir que..bueno.., siempre andan peleándose..por una vez más no creo que..

Harry sonrió de lado.

-Esta vez va en serio- aseguró.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Luna con ironía.

-Hermione prefirió darle la razón a Snape antes que a él- le contó finalmente.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y?

-¡Pues que aunque le dio la razón a Snape, Hermione siempre ha defendido a Ron de él! Ginny me contó que en el tercer año, cuando Snape le quitó puntos a Ron solamente "por respirar" Hermione se quejó y terminó peor la cosa.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-¿Y no cuentan las cosas que ha hecho por él y por ti? Le salvó la vida en la prueba de las plantas..

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Harry atónito.

-Harry, esto es Hogwarts- contestó simplemente-. Siempre acaba peleándose con Malfoy cuando éste se mete con Ron..

-¿Acaso andas espiándonos?- bromeó Harry.

Ésta frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, es verdad, esto es Hogwarts- alegó Harry sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto llevan enfadados?- preguntó Luna, sacando de su túnica una edición de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

-Un día- respondió Harry mientras miraba con curiosidad y diversión a Luna, que leía la revista al revés.

-¡Un día!- exclamó Luna soltando la revista-. Eso ya es serio.

-Lo sé..- Harry se le quedó mirando-. Pensé que podía atar a Ron y así Hermione se arreglaría por si misma, pero..., ahora pienso que es una auténtica locura.

Luna empezó a reírse.

-Si quitamos la parte de atar a Ron..- suspiró divertida.

-¿Me ayudarías?- preguntó Harry directamente.

Ésta se quedó quieta. Clavó su mirada en la ojiverde de Harry viendo súplica y desesperación en ella.

Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de sus labios. Sabía que nunca podría decirle que no a ese ser de ojos verdes, y eso era lo que más temía.

-Sem duvido-..Harry se quedó desconcertado, haciendo así que Luna riese-: Que traducido significa: Sin dudarlo.

A estas palabras le siguieron la amplia sonrisa que mostró Harry, que se levantó de su asiento y le miró risueño.

-Muchas gracias..

El timbre sonó, dando el aviso a los alumnos que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

Harry hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, mientras salía disparado del Gran Comedor, junto al barullo de la gente.

-Por vociudo..- susurró Luna, mientras recogía sus libros y se dirigía lentamente hacia su siguiente clase..

°°°°°°°

"Puff, y ahora justamente me toca con Snape"- pensó Harry mientras sacudía la cabeza sonriendo.. "Ron estará de los nervios".

Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomó la cabeza y miró con alivio el asiento vacío de Snape.

Arrasó con la mirada todos los pupitres y vio como Ron escribía atropelladamente en su pergamino, ignorando la mirada apenada de Hermione.

Se dejó caer al lado suya, pero Ron ni levantó la mirada.

"Oh, Merlín, ahora está enfadado conmigo"- pensó Harry aterrado.

Dirigió su mirada a Hermione, que miraba a los dos sorprendida.

-¿Ahora tampoco te habla a ti?- preguntó desconcertada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, miró de reojo a Ron que seguía escribiendo garabatos y no se dignaba ni siquiera a saludarle.

-Se ve que si- suspiró.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí..nada menos que a cara-rajada, sangre sucia y a la comadreja..parece que la suerte no se dignó a visitarme ¿no crees, Potter?- susurró fríamente una voz, mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Es justamente lo que pensé al verte, Malfoy- espetó Harry, sin ganas de discutir con él.

Fulminándose con el mutuo odio, Harry se sintió abandonado al ver que Ron no hacía nada, todo lo contrario a lo que solía hacer. Los dos apartaron rápidamente la mirada cuando vieron a un Snape entrando por la puerta.

-¡Silencio!- no hacía faltan ni que lo dijese. La persona en sí de Snape hacía que cualquier sonido se apagase-. Bien..empecemos..

°°°°°°°

-Burrrr- Harry salió de las Mazmorras estirándose-. Ha sido horroroso..

-No exageres, Harry.

-Oh, Merlín, y encima he perdido 20 puntos,..definitivamente estoy en racha- suspiró abatido.

-Eso es que siempre andas distraído cuando haces las pociones- le susurró Hermione divertida-. Siempre he querido saber que es lo que te hace perder la cabeza..

-¿A mí?- preguntó Harry mirando a Ron, que pasó de largo-. ¿Te puedes creer que Ron se ha enfadado conmigo por defenderte?

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho Harry!- exclamó Hermione apenada-. No quería que por mi culpa pasase esto.

-No importa- susurró Harry mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro-. Tengo a alguien que piensa ayudarme y créeme, no pienso desaprovecharlo.

Bien, aquí está el segundo capi (¡Salió Luna..Hip hip..! Laura ¬¬ cállate..Ok xD) ¡Muchas gracias a...:

-SaraMeliss: xDD, me reí mucho con tu review! (¿No te enojarías si pongo a Draco junto a Ginny?.. xD) No creas, lo estoy pensando..y no estaría mal.. (aunque _Draco es solo mío, mío, mi tesoro, él vino a mi_..) Deliro...xDD ¡Ah, tranquila, no pienso poner a los chicos melosos! jajaja aunque en algún capi tendrán que tener su lado romántico ¿no? :P Enga, muxos besos, espero que te guste este capi!

-Pansy Zabini: Me alegra muxo k te guste, aunk por ahora sólo sea el principio (..tengo pensado hacerlo de muuuuuuuuxos capis xDD aunk no sé de donde sacaré tiempo, xk entre los exámenes, trabajos y mis escapadas..:P) A mí también me encanta esta pareja,..¡y lo de Draco y Ginny, ya me lo estoy pensando! Enga, cuídate musho! Espero k te haya gustado el capi

LäürïtäBläck


	3. Risas Maliciosas

3

-¿Qué os pasa a los dos?- preguntó Ginny mirando fijamente a Hermione, mientras ésta se dedicaba a cruzarse de brazos.

-Harry- murmuró sin más.

-¡Yo, encima! Hermione, si quiero intimidad en mis cosas, significa que no quiero que absolutamente nadie, incluida tú, se metan en mis asuntos.

-Vale, pero en esos asuntos estoy involucrada yo- contraatacó Hermione con el ceño fruncido-. Así que merezco que me expliques que es lo que tienes pensado en esa retorcida mente.

-Hacer que Ron y tú os volváis a hablar. Me conformo sólo con que volváis a gritaros insultándoos- afirmó Harry.

-¿Pero qué piensas hacer para conseguirlo?

Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso ya no te lo puedo decir- consiguió decir sin reírse, mientras se incorporaba del sillón.

Hermione empezó a gruñir.

-¡Eres realmente desesperante!- gritó.

-Gracias- le susurró guiñándole un ojo, mientras salía rápidamente de la Sala Común.

Comprobando que ni Hermione ni Ginny le seguían, empezó a andar con prisa, rumbo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

°°°°°°°

-Mira allí.

-¿Dónde?

-La chica con una varita en el pelo.

-¡Ah! ¿La de los pendientes de rábanos?

-Si- risita- Es una chiflada.

-A mí me parece mona..aunque tiene el pelo hecho un asco.

-Si se arreglara estaría guapa, pero de todas maneras, no creo que nadie se le acercase.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No has oído las historias?- La otra chica negó con la cabeza-. Está loca. Habla sola, ve cosas que no existen, y se pasa el tiempo leyendo una estúpida revista..al revés.

-Pobrecita ¿no? Debe encontrarse muy sola.

-Ella misma se lo ha buscado. Dicen que le preguntaron una vez que qué había hecho, y contestó: Hablar con mi madre.

-¿Y?

-Su madre murió hace años.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la otra chica, asustada.

-La llaman Loony Lunática- ante eso, las dos chicas empezaron a reírse.

Por eso no se dieron cuenta de que una chica pasó corriendo al lado de ellas, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del cuadro de la Dama Gris, el chico ojiverde se maldecía interiormente.

-¿Nos encantan los libros?- dijo, mientras se revolvía el pelo. La Dama Gris negó con la cabeza, severamente-. Hmm ¿El saber no ocupa lugar?.. "Menuda mentira, los libros de Hermione ocupan un gran espacio.." ¿Somos los más inteligentes?

-No. Sr. Potter, usted no sabe la contraseña, no intente engañar a la gran Dama Gris.

-Claro, claro- añadió Harry sonriendo nerviosamente-. Pero es que, necesito hablar con una chica de dentro y..

-Haberlo pensado antes.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Podría decirle al menos, que he venido a verla?- preguntó molesto.

La Dama Gris endureció la mirada.

-No soy una mensajera- replicó.

-Ni simpática, ya que estamos- suspiró Harry, volteándose.

-¡¡Atrévase a repetirlo, humano fútil!!- exclamó la Dama Gris, indignada.

-Ya ya- le cortó Harry, ignorando los comentarios de la ofendida Dama.

-¡Que humano más desdeñable, mezquino, baladí..!

-Bueno, si al final se decidiera a decírselo, la chica se llama Luna Lovegood.

-¡No se atreva a comisionarme, Sr. Potter!- le amenazó la Dama Gris.

-¿Cómo voy a atreverme a hacerlo, si ni siquiera sé lo que es?- se quejó Harry aturdido.

La Dama Gris se calló. Una sonrisa de superioridad (que Harry conocía muy bien ya que es la que Hermione llevaba todos los días..) se asomó en sus labios.

-Debería leer un poco más, Sr. Potter.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- suspiró irritado, mirando con recelo a la Dama Gris. "Sir Cardigan era más soportable"- pensó.

°°°°°°°

-¿Hermione, quieres estarte callada? ¡Maldiciendo a Harry no vas a solucionar nada!- saltó Ginny, tapándose los oídos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda estar tramando?- insistió, ignorándola completamente.

-Harry no me ha contado absolutamente nada- murmuró, con un poco de tristeza.

Hermione, que por fin se había dado cuenta del estado de Ginny, se sintió mucho peor de lo que estaba, si era posible.

-Lo siento, yo..sabes que Harry es muy reservado en cuanto a ideas se refiere..- le intentó animar.

-Pero..si confiara en mí..

-Lo hace. Y en Ron y en mi también, pero ya ves. Ni mú.

-Ya..- suspiró Ginny mirando el suelo fijamente, como si fuera el sitio más alucinante del mundo.

-Tendremos que esperar a que regrese- se resignó Ginny-. Harry es muy escurridizo y todavía me sorprende por qué nunca le han pillado.

Fue en ese momento cuando la luz se encendió en la cabeza de Hermione.

-¡Claro, eso es!- exclamó emocionada-. ¡El mapa!

Cogiendo a Ginny de la muñeca, las dos subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, entrando en el cuarto de chicos.

°°°°°°°

Antes de que Harry volteara en la esquina, observó como el retrato de la "simpática" Dama Gris se abría, dejando paso a una chica con ojos llorosos. Fue tanto su desconcierto que no se dio cuenta de que esa chica era la mismísima Luna Lovegood.

Ésta pasó corriendo al lado de él, casi atropellándole.

-¡Luna!- le llamó Harry preocupado.

Eso fue lo único que hizo que Luna se parara en seco, girando la cabeza, clavando sus rojizos ojos en los verdes de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- casi chilló, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Ella se dedicó a esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿A mí?- Luna se hizo la sorprendida. Se restregó los ojos el borde de su túnica, intentando secar sus lágrimas.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó Harry mirándole preocupado-. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¿Esto? No es nada, de verdad- suspiró Luna, revolviéndose el largo cabello.

Ese gesto le era familiar a Harry..

-Nadie llora por nada- susurró en un murmullo.

-Yo si- se quejó Luna secamente-. Por favor Harry, déjame. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó Harry seriamente, sabiendo perfectamente que era mentira.

Luna subió la mirada involuntariamente.

-Eu n'posso. Eu sinto

Pasó al lado de él, mientras cerraba los ojos y salió corriendo de allí.

"_Pobrecita ¿no? Debe encontrarse muy sola.._"

"Es una chiflada" 

Con los ojos nublados, Luna ignoró los gritos de Harry y su propio malestar, buscando un sitio en donde poder estar siempre".

°°°°°°°

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- exclamó Hermione señalando el mapa con su varita.

En el mismo instante en que lo dijo, miles de puntitos aparecieron de repente.

-¡Qué flipe!- exclamó Ginny con la boca abierta-. ¿Se ven a todos los del colegio?

-Si- afirmó, buscando ansiosa a un puntito que dijese _Harry Potter_.

-¡Esto es estupendo! A Fred y George esto les parecería un tesoro..-aseguró.

-Ellos se lo dieron a Harry- murmuró.

-¿Sí?- casi chilló Ginny boquiabierta-. ¡Ah, entonces entiendo cómo esquivaban a todos lo profesores!

-Quizás, pero ellos también ayudaban en algo. Eran..más bien.. **son** escurridizos.

-Me niego a creer que le diesen esto a Harry. Esto sería para ellos..una especie de Dios en objeto.

Hermione soltó una risita.

-Bueno..Harry les dio el dinero para abrir la tienda en compensación.

-¡Fue él!- exclamó Ginny. Era increíble de lo que se estaba enterando en cinco minutos de lo que había pasado en años.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!- gritó Hermione, haciendo que Ginny apartase sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde?

Hermione señaló un puntito donde ponía "_Harry Potte_r".

Alrededor había mucha gente: "_Terry Bott_" "_Marietta Egdecombe_" "_Sandrine Olsen_" ..etc.

-Un momento- replicó Ginny, mirando fijamente los nombres-. ¡Son Ravenclaws! ¡Harry está en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw!

-No- negó Hermione-. Mira, ahí está la Dama Gris, es decir, que detrás suya está la Sala Común. Harry está en los pasillos.

-Pero..-murmuró Ginny aún confusa-. ¿Qué demonios hace Harry ahí?

Hermione y Ginny empezaron a mirar fijamente el mapa, intentando buscar una respuesta. Fue cuando abrieron los ojos al máximo y se miraron rápidamente entre ellas.

-¡LUNA!- exclamaron al unísono.

°°°°°°°

-¡Luna!- gritó Harry. Pero Luna no volteó ésta vez. Se quedó allí, parado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se susurró a sí mismo-. ¿Por qué no me lo puedes contar?

-¿Esa era la chica a la que buscabas?- preguntó la Dama Gris, olvidando su enfado.

-Sí..¿sabes qué puede haberle ocurrido?- le preguntó preocupado.

La Dama Gris sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro, mientras sus ojos se volvían opacos.

-Es increíble como insultan a esa muchacha- susurró apenada-. Tiene una gran fuerza y es admirable como puede soportarlo. Por todos los lados van diciendo cosas de ella, le roban las cosas, le rompen los trabajos..

-¿!De verdad?!- exclamó incrédulo-. Pero..¿por qué no dice nada?

La Dama Gris se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que pensará que chivarse de sus compañeros está mal.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Me da igual lo que piense, no pienso permitir que abusen de ella.

Ante eso, la Dama Gris sonrió.

-Puede que seas desdeñable, pero eres benigno chico. Singular y benigno, y esas son las mejores cualidades.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sea lo que sea que has dicho, gracias- dijo, provocando la risa de la Dama Gris.

°°°°°°°

Justo cuando giraba la escalera, dispuesto a seguir a Luna, se chocó de bruces con alguien.

-¡Ays, perdón..yo..

-¡Harry!- exclamó su morena amiga, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!- exclamó aturdido-. ¿Qué..

Entonces, mirando fijamente a su amiga, lo entendió.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó enfadado.

-¡Claro! ¿De verdad te has juntado con Luna para juntarme otra vez con Ron?- preguntó Hermione severamente.

-¿Y de verdad me has espiado con el mapa?- le interrumpió Harry, irritado-. ¡No me lo puedo creer, Hermione, te lo juro! ¿Tan paranoica estás?

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione perdiendo el color-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Será qué demonios te pasa a ti. ¡No voy a hacer un homicidio, tranquila! Nunca pensé que podrías caer tan bajo- dijo Harry apenado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- preguntó Ginny, sabiendo que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Nada- contestó secamente-. Me voy, espero que esta vez no me espíes otra vez.

Hermione, que se había recuperado del shock, le cogió por el brazo.

-Lo siento. Sé que estoy..

-Paranoica.

-Insoportable- agregó Ginny.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Vale, vale. Perdóname, esto del asunto de Ron me está volviendo una imbécil..pero es que..

-Le echas de menos.

-Te sientes culpable- terminó Ginny divertida.

-¡Callaos!- exclamó Hermione, perdiendo los nervios.

-¿Ves? Ya estás otra vez- suspiró Ginny.

Harry, al que esta conversación le parecía una tontería, se soltó del agarre de Hermione y se despidió de las chicas.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que buscar a Luna- susurró.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con ella?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-Tengo una idea, pero..- Harry se despidió con la mano, mientras desaparecía corriendo.

-Esto del asunto de Harry y Luna me está intrigando- admitió Hermione curiosa.

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

Eso de Harry y Luna no le había llegado a gustar..

¡Bien, y aquí está el tercer capi! Sorry, sorry, siento el no haber actualizado pronto, pero es que mi musa se escapó, pero la pienso retener durante musho ahora que la tengo.. xDD. Muchas gracias a...:

-Sara Meliss: Olass!!! Me alegra mushísisimo k te gustase tanto xDD. Y yes, he pensado en poner a Ginny con Drake..jajaja ¿sencillamente perfecto? Bueno..me gustaría poner a Draco conmigo, pero..es bonito soñar xDD no es plan, de todas maneras. Akí tienes el tercer capi, besos, cuídate!

-Pansy Zabini: ¡Wenass! Me alegra muxo k te gustase el otro capi (¡Salieron más Harry/Luna! ¿Se notó? xDD) Weno..tendrás k esperar a ver k pasa (Risa maléfica) no puedo revelarlo así, tan pronto, pero te aseguro que los dos acaban totalmente enamorados el uno del otro (soy una romántica empedernida, a mí, el amor antiguo xDD) Ya tienes el tercer capi!! Espero k te haya gustado, besos.

-Lanier:¡Olass! Uaps, ¿no te gusta el D/G? -.-' Vaya..bueno, por suerte todavía no me lo he pensado del todo, pero creo que lo acabaré poniendo..bueno.., tu táctica es saltártelo y ya xDD jajaja. Weno..tu Nick largo..largo sí es xDD, pero keda way, tranki ¿te lo has aprendido? Puff, no me extraña que sufrieses..xDD enga, muxos besos, espero k te guste el capi.

¡AHH! En los otros he cometido un pekeño despiste, algunas palabras en portugués que no he traducido. Son éstas:

-Por vociudo: Por ti..

-Eu n'posso. Eu sinto: No puedo, lo siento.

Creo que eso es todo. Muxos beso, cuídense.

LäürïtäBläck


	4. Sollozos

4

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se tiró bruscamente al suelo y se hizo un ovillo, mientras las lágrimas surcaban silenciosamente su rostro.

"_¿Por qué lloras, Luna?_"- preguntó su conciencia-. "_La chica tiene razón. Eres tú la que se lo ha buscado_".

-No..- negó, mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos fuertemente.

"_Sabes que tengo razón..No tienes ni tendrás un amigo nunca_" "_Eres una pirada_.."

-No- negó Luna mientras ocultaba su rostro, no queriendo escuchar esa voz.

"_Claro que s_ "_Pirada, pirada, pirada.."_

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Luna furiosa-. ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!

"_Duele que te digan la verdad_ _¿eh?_"

Luna escondió su rostro entre las rodillas.

-Si...

"...**Duele mucho**..."

* * *

Abrió la puerta sulfuradamente, mientras se sorprendía al no encontrarse con Ron.

_"¿Dónde se ha metido?_"- pensó preocupado-. "_No lo he visto en todo el día_"..

Pensando que ya lo buscaría después, se abalanzó sobre el mapa, que cuidadosamente Hermione y Ginny se habían encargado de leer.

-Por favor, que aparezca ya..-murmuró despeinándose el cabello-. ¡No puede haberle tragado la tierra!

Soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver un puntito en el que ponía su nombre, se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse.

Pero..

Dando dos pasos para atrás, cogió el mapa de nuevo y empezó a buscar.

"_No debería hacerlo, pero..sólo es para asegurarme de que está bien_"- pensó dudoso.

Entonces, viendo lo que estaba buscando, su preocupación pasó a sorpresa.

-Vaya..no..me lo esperaba..-balbuceó.

Su mirada se desvió, hasta parar en la ventana. Desde allí se veía los arcos del terreno de Quidditch, recordando los entrenamientos que ahí había tenido con Ron y todo su equipo. Un suspiro de nostalgia escapó de sus labios.

"_¿Qué demonios le diré a Hermione?_"- pensó angustiado.

* * *

-Voy a buscar a Ron- dijo Hermione.

Las dos se encontraban en los pasillos de Ravenclaw, esperando a que Luna o Harry regresasen. Hermione, a la que esto le estaba poniendo de los nervios (como siempre) pensó que por lo menos tenía que hacer algo útil.

-Adiós- murmuró Ginny, mirando fijamente el techo, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Hermione tomó esto como una muestra de cansancio y no le tomó demasiada importancia, así que haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, aunque Ginny no podía verlo, desapareció.

Cuando Ginny notó que Hermione no estaba, abrió los ojos. Sus ojos azules no se encontraban alegres como solían estar.

Estaban fríos y opacos, sin chispa de vida.

¿Y a qué se debía a eso?

Ginny se estaba dando cuenta de que sobraba.

"_Sólo soy una idiota_".. "_Y él sólo me verá como la hermana pequeña de Ron_"..

Endureciendo su mirada, sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos de su mente.

-Pero eso va a cambiar- aseguró sonriendo.

* * *

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras de la Sala Común, se encontró de bruces con Hermione. Ésta se quedó sorprendida, pero rápidamente le empezó a atosigar con preguntas.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ron? ¿Has mirado el mapa? ¡Vamos, Harry, estoy preocupada, no empieces con estas bromas pesadas!-exclamó exasperada Hermione.

-Sí, sé donde está- contestó sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Y?- insistió Hermione, preocupándose por la tristeza de su amigo.

-Sólo..bueno..quiero decir..que él..

Quería contarle todo, pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. No podía decir lo que destrozaría a Hermione.

-¿Él qué?- gritó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está dando una vuelta por el castillo, no te preocupes- mintió sonriendo tranquilizador. "_Soy un estúpido. Lo único que he hecho con esto ha sido estropear más las cosas_"- pensó intranquilo.

-¡Oh!- suspiró Hermione-. Y..bueno..¿ya encontraste a Luna?

-Si, ahora mismo iba a por ella.

-Pues no te retengo más..- replicó Hermione, dejando paso a su amigo.

Éste le sonrió.

Bajó lo que le quedaba de peldaños y salió de la Sala Común.

"_Sé que ocultas algo Harry, y voy a averiguar el qué_"- pensó Hermione mientras salía disparada al cuarto de los chicos.

Afuera, Harry se paró en seco.

-Oh Merlín ¡el mapa!- gritó, entrando de nuevo en la Sala, mientras la Dama Gorda se quejaba.

Corrió como nunca, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Hermione, y por ello estaba aterrorizado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de un portazo, se encontró a Hermione, leyendo ansiosamente el mapa.

-¡NO, HERMIONE!- exclamó, acercándose a ella y haciendo un intento por arrebatarle el mapa.

-¡SÉ QUE ES MENTIRA! ¡QUIERO SABER D"NDE ESTÁ!- chilló ésta, alejándose de Harry.

-¡PUES YO NO QUIERO QUE LO SEPAS!- gritó a su vez, se abalanzó sobre ella y los dos empezaron a forcejear en la cama.

No tuvo que pasar mucho cuando Harry le sujetó por las muñecas, intentando no hacerle daño, haciendo así que Hermione se tranquilizase.

-Lo..lo siento- sollozó Hermione.

Harry suspiró, mientras le soltaba las manos.

-No..perdóname tú a mí, no sé lo que me ha pasado- admitió Harry triste.

Hermione se aferró a él, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de éste.

-¿Qué demonios nos está pasando?- preguntó.

Harry le abrazó suavemente.

-Nos alejamos, y no queremos volver a unirnos.

-No quiero que ocurra.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Harry incorporándose de la cama.

Hermione le miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué no querías que viese el mapa?- preguntó llorosa.

Harry suspiro, resignado.

Se acercó a la cama de Ron y cogió el mapa, acercándoselo a Hermione.

Ésta lo cogió lentamente, adrede, sabiendo que lo que vería no le iba a gustar.

Mientras buscaba, vio de reojo como Harry se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

Y lo vio. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-No- negó suavemente.

-También lo pensé- susurró Harry-. Lo siento.

-No- repitió Hermione alejándose del mapa, mientras se tapaba la boca horrorizada.

-Puede que, sea otra cosa de lo que pensamos- suspiró Harry, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella.

-Ha-ha-rry- tartamudeó Hermione perdiendo el color.

-¡Herms!- Por suerte, Harry llegó rápido a coger a Hermione, que se había desmayado.

* * *

Saliendo de su cuarto, ya sin muestra de lágrimas, Luna se dirigió rumbo a su Sala Común.

Casi cuando estaba por entrar, un agarre en el brazo le hizo retroceder.

Era Ginny.

-¡Oh, Ginny!- exclamó Luna un poco aliviada de que fuese ella-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No. ¿Qué te ocurre a _t_?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundida Luna.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Luna?- murmuró en una burla-. Uniéndote a Harry para ayudar a Ron y a Hermione ¿no? ¡Qué conmovedor!

Luna intentó zafarse de Ginny, pero ésta hizo el agarre más fuerte.

-Deja de soñar, Luna. Si lo que quieres es que se fije en ti, ya puedes ir a esperar sentada. Porque lo que eres tú, no se fija ni siquiera tu espejo- espetó Ginny soltándola y yéndose por el otro lado.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas. Un conocido nudo se formó en su garganta, pero no se permitió llorar. Es más, se prohibió hacerlo.

Entrando en la Sala Común, subió todas las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y se tiró en su cama.

Fue allí cuando dejó de prohibirse llorar y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

_Si antes dolía el no tener amigos_..

Y ahora, como una tonta, pensando que tenía una..

Ésta le consideraba un estorbo, una loca, una perra de compañía.

Sollozando más fuerte, empezó a dar puñetazos a la almohada.

-**¡ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA LOCA!**- gritó, fuera de si.

"_Ginny está enamorada de Harry.._"- pensó apenada- "_Eso lo sé desde siempre. No hay nada más que verla.._".

-Pero ella no le quiere..-declaró firmemente-. No le quiere..

"_Como yo lo hago_"

* * *

Bien, aquí está la loca de nuevo.. ¡Muxas gracias a...!:

-_Sara Meliss_: Olasss! Creo que tu pregunta ha quedado clara aquí..¡Cómo ves, Luna ha aceptado lo "inevitable"! Por lo de Hermione y Harry..creo que no se habrá entendido que es lo que han visto, pero es que es lo que quería hacer xDD. Pero no creo que le guste mucho a nadie..espero k te haya gustado el capi, mushos besos, cuídate!

-_Ivita Black_: Olass! Dejaste tu review en el segundo capi, pero no lo llegué a ver para contestar, sorry ' Mushassssssss gracias por tu review, me encanta k te guste!! ¿Qué tal por allá en Argentina? Supongo k no muy diferente k akí, con los malditos exámenes ¬¬..dejo de enrollarme, muxos besos, cuídate! Espero k te guste el capi!

-_Ophelia Dakker_: olass! xDD weno, tu review es corto pero directo, jajaja no sé si interesante es el ff o otra cosa..de todos modos, gracias por dejarme un cortillo, pero un review al fin y al cabo, espero k t resulte interesante este capi! xDD muxos beso, cuídate!

Bueno, creo k eso es todo. ¿Qué habrán visto Harry y Hermione en el mapa para haberse puesto así? ¿Y Luna, que hará, viendo la actitud de Ginny? Y sobre todo, ¡¿dónde demonios se ha metido Ron?! xDD..esto parece una serie, ¡lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!!

_Muxos besos, se me cuidan:_

_LäürïtäBläck_


	5. Mañana de disculpas:sin ser aceptadas

5

La mañana siguiente fue una de las más lentas y silenciosas que habían sido presenciadas en la vida de Harry.

No estaban las risas de Ron, los regaños de Hermione, ni siquiera..

"Las ocurrencias de Luna" -pensó con una triste sonrisa.

Después de lo ocurrido, Hermione se había pasado toda la tarde en su habitación, llorando. Y eso era algo que a él le dolía tremendamente. Pensar que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo le enfurecía.

Era cierto que echaba mucho de menos a Ron, ya que éste era su mejor amigo.

Más bien dicho, su hermano.

Pero si no le daba una explicación ahora mismo, iba a matarle.

Un sollozo en el cuarto de baño le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Con un gemido, Harry se acercó rápidamente al cuarto y empezó a porrearlo.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó preocupado-. ¿Hermione estás bien?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando a una demacrada Hermione, con ojeras hasta el suelo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Hermione!- murmuró Harry abrazándola suavemente.

Ésta se separó de él.

-¿Qué..qué hora es?- preguntó.

-Las 7:00.. es temprano ¿quieres que baje y te traiga algo para desayunar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-No me trates como a una inválida, Harry, estoy lo suficientemente bien como para traerme mi desayuno.

Harry sonrió.

-Si no quieres llegar tarde a las clases, será mejor que te duches y te arregles- replicó Harry.

Hermione hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Deja de hacer muecas raras- le regañó Harry.

De repente, esbozó una pícara sonrisa-: ¡No hace falta que baje, llamaré a Dobby!

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Hermione, fulminándole con la mirada-.¡Ni se te ocurra Harry! ¡Eso es una explotación contra los elfos domésticos!

Harry soltó un bufido, mientras empezaba a llamar al elfo:

-¡Dobby! ¡Dobby!

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, el elfo apareció.

-¡Harry Potter! Dobby está contento de que el señor Harry Potter llame a Dobby, señor. ¡Oh, la amiga del señor Harry Potter! Es un gusto de servirle también..

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Puede Dobby ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó, siempre ansioso por complacer. Estaba ahí parado con su paño limpio, su capucha y sus medias disparejas.

-Hola Dobby. Por favor, ¿nos podrías traer tostadas, y dos zumos de calabazas?- pidió Harry.

-Por supuesto, en seguida. Todo para Harry Potter.

Dobby desapareció con un plop mientras Hermione torcía los ojos ante el elfo. Harry rió ante la expresión de Hermione divirtiéndose a expensas de los elfos domésticos. No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando Dobby reapareció y colocó, sobre una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la cocina, los alimentos que le habían solicitado.

Harry y Hermione se alejaron de la puerta del baño, fueron hacia la cama y se sentaron. Dobby se paró a su lado mirando a Harry expectante.

-Si necesita algo más Harry Potter, Dobby lo traerá para usted.

-No, pero gracias, Dobby. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos por el momento.

-Está bien. Sólo llame a Dobby si necesita algo más, señor- los grandes y brillantes ojos de Dobby resplandecieron un breve momento antes de desaparecer nuevamente con otro ligero plop.

Harry aferró su tostada tan pronto como Dobby se fue.

Hermione lo observó por unos segundos antes de virarse y hacer lo mismo. Mientras que el gryffindor desapareció su desayuno en un segundo.

Una mirada de suprema satisfacción campeaba en su rostro. Hermione se echó a reír.

-Por el modo en que devoras tu desayuno, cualquiera diría que no has comido en días.

-Oh Hermione..¡soy Harry Potter!, estoy agobiado y eso..- bromeó Harry riendo alegre.

Hermione le dedicó una fiera mirada, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando se contagió a las risas.

Fue así como les encontró Ron, riendo alegres en la cama, con los pijamas puestos y los pelos despeinados.

Era como si hubiese entrado Snape en ese instante. Las risas de Hermione se apagaron y su mirada se tensó. Harry, en cambio, carraspeando, se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Eh..¿qué hacéis desayunando aquí?- preguntó Ron mirándoles curioso.

-Llamamos a Dobby y pensamos que era divertido- explicó Harry, cortante-. ¿Dónde has estado?

El rostro de Ron enrojeció, provocando así que Hermione desviase la mirada.

-Hmm...di una vuelta..no..no podía dormir.

-¿Toda la noche?- insistió Harry, alzando elegantemente una ceja.

Ron se dedicó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, haciendo que Hermione se levantase de la cama y cogiese sus cosas.

-Voy a mi cuarto a ducharme, ya nos veremos- suspiró Hermione, saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero...¡Hermione!- le llamó Ron.

Hermione se paró en seco, volteando lentamente.

-Yo..quería..quiero decir que.., siento de esa manera.

-¿Ah, si?- Hermione hizo una mueca-Qué buenoooo oír eso..pero, ¡oh, vaya! Demasiado tarde, Ron, lo siento.

Con mucho orgullo, Hermione salió de la habitación de un portazo, dejando a dos atónitos Gryffindors.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- casi chilló Ron, mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

-Se podría decir que..¡aquí tenemos a la nueva Hermione!- sonrió Harry, bastante divertido ante la actitud de Hermione.

-Tú sabes algo..¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo?- preguntó automáticamente-. ¿Ya has desayunado?

-No, incluso no he dormi..¡Harry!- explotó Ron-. Eras tú el que quería que nosotros dos nos arreglásemos, y ahora que yo quiero pedir disculpas, Hermione sale con otra cosa, que tú sabes, pero que no me quieres contar...

-Ron, ¿acaso le has pedido disculpas solamente porque yo lo quiero?- musitó Harry, mirándole fijamente.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por qué ahora de repente le quieres pedir perdón?- le interrogó Harry.

-He estado reflexionando toda la noche sobre los momentos que hemos pasado..

Harry puso una cara como diciendo "Si, claro, y yo soy Merlín".

-Bueno, si tantas ganas tienes de pedirle perdón..busca la manera..

Justo cuando salían por la puerta y se dirigían al Gran Comedor, Harry susurró:

-Pero te aseguro que no será fácil.

ººººº

Luna salió disparada de la Sala Común, frotándose ligeramente la muñeca.

Su vista se dirigió hacia la chica menudilla que se encontraba apoyada en la pared, esperándola.

-Hola Luna- susurró ésta tímidamente.

Luna se dedicó a desviar la mirada, mientras empezaba a caminar más aprisa.

-Yo..no sé lo que me pasó..- Luna sonrió- No, de verdad, yo..

-Ginny- le cortó Luna, sonriendo tranquilamente-. No pasa nada. Tú..tú sólo malentendiste las cosas.

-Harry me está volviendo completamente loca- gimió Ginny, fijando su vista en el techo-. He intentado sacármelo de la cabeza, lo he intentado todo..pero no puedo,..

Luna se le quedó mirando, callada.

-Quizás..lo mejor sería que fueses,..no sé,..buscando a otra persona..- sugirió.

-¿Otra persona?- repitió Ginny agrandando los ojos-. Pero..Luna..no..no hay otra persona como Harry.

-¿Y cómo es Harry?- insistió Luna, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué como es..? Él..él es valiente, honrado, noble, buena persona, sencillo, inocente..

-¿No hay otra persona como él?- insistió Luna-. En Gryffindor, todos son como él, o la mayoría. En Hufflepuff también, y en Ravenclaw hay algunos cuantos.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- reprochó Ginny-. Harry es..simplemente especial.

-Define especial.

-Pues..- Ginny sonrió-. Llevar siempre una sonrisa en los labios..no importarte arriesgar tu vida por personas que quieres..saber desentenderse de los rumores y todo lo relacionado..eso es para mi especial.

-A eso no lo llamaría especial..

-¿No?- se extrañó Ginny, sonriendo divertida-. ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

-Único- recalcó Luna, sonriendo levemente.

Ginny se paró en el pasillo, mientras Luna entraba en el Gran Comedor.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

ººººº

-¿Me vas a explicar qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás enfadada con Harry y conmigo si?- se quejó Ron, molesto.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadada conmigo?- opinó Harry, mientras miraba tentativamente todas las mesas.

Hermione le imitó.

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntó, ignorando completamente a Ron.

Harry desvió su mirada a Hermione, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Bom dia, Harry!- exclamó Luna, sentándose tranquilamente al lado de él y Hermione.

Éste sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó risueño.

-¡Oh, muy bien! ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

-Estupendamente.

Luna sonrió. Fijó su vista en Ron, para después desviarla hasta Hermione:

-¿Todavía andan peleados?

-Intenté disculparme, pero no sé qué demonios le ocurre a Hermione- explicó Ron, mirando con reproche a la Gryffindor.

Ésta se levantó de su asiento ruidosamente, provocando que las risas y las charlas se apagaran.

-Tú nunca sabrás lo que me ocurre, Ronald Weasley.. Siempre estás pensando solamente en ti, tanto que te olvidas totalmente de los demás- espetó fríamente, mientras salía rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y le siguió.

-Demonios- musitó Luna con los ojos como platos-. ¿Me quieres explicar que pasó aquí?

-Eso quisiera saber yo- aclaró Ginny, mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna.

-Bueno..eso es algo que tienen que arreglar entre los dos.

-Ron es mi hermano, y tengo derecho a saber qué demonios ha hecho esta vez.

Harry clavó su mirada en Ginny.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó seriamente.

Luna se le quedó mirando.

-Claro que no- respondió por Ginny-. Las razones por las que Hermione y Ron se enfadan son..tan absurdas..

Harry rió.

-Pero ya llevan así ¡tres días!- exclamó Ginny mientras machacaba las tostadas con fiereza-. ¿Ves eso normal?

-Hmm..

Harry miró a Luna, la cual extendía la mermelada por una esquina de la tostada. Cogiendo un trozito de queso fresco y mantequilla, untó las tres cosas juntas, y, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo empezó a comerlo.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Harry?- le llamó Ginny-. ¡Pero contéstame!

-¡Ah, lo siento!- se excusó, levantándose de su silla-. Tengo que irme, tengo clase con Mcgonagall.. y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Pero..

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- le interrumpió, recogiendo sus cosas-. Adeus Luna.

Luna le miró sorprendida, mientras la sonrisa de Harry se ampliaba más.

-¿Lo has dicho por decir?- preguntó curiosa.

-¡Me ofendes!- exclamó Harry, riendo divertido-. Hermione estuvo toda la noche estudiando Portugués desde que le dijiste que lo dominabas. Me he aprendido muchas palabras.

-Me alegra- sonrió Luna-. ¿Y Hermione, ya sabe más o menos hablarlo?

-Bueenooo, más o menos- tosió Harry-. De todas maneras, no creo que llegue a alcanzarte.

Las mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿No tenías mucha prisa, Harry?- gruñó Ginny, cogiendo con brusquedad una manzana.

Harry se sonrojó levemente, mientras salía disparado del Gran Comedor.

-Único- bufó Ginny, mirando con recelo a Luna, la cual ocultaba su rostro entre la revista "El Quisquilloso".

ººººººº

Dejándose caer al lado de Hermione, Harry empezó a sacar sus cosas.

-¿Qué te dijo Ron?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Ron?- Hermione sonrió serenamente-. Me pidió una explicación y no se la di. Yo le pedí una explicación y se quedó sin saber qué decir. Se podría decir..que estamos empatados.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te parece bonito? Ni siquiera sabemos si..bueno..si realmente pasó- susurró Harry.

-Estuvo toda la noche- siseó Hermione, con los ojos llorosos.

-Me niego a creer algo así de él- replicó Harry.

-¡Oh clarooo! ¿!Prefieres creer que él sea el inocente y yo la paranoica estúpida, verdad!?- casi chilló Hermione.

Harry le miró seriamente.

-Nunca- pronunció calmadamente-. NUNCA, óyeme bien, nunca te pase por la cabeza que yo voy a poder pensar eso de ti.

Hermione soltó un ligero sollozo, que se secó rápidamente al ver como la profesora Mcgonagall entraba por la puerta.

ºººº

Mientras tanto, una palpable tensión se respiraba en el Gran Comedor (más específicamente en la mesa de Gryffindor), donde una recelosa Ginny miraba de muy mal humor a una distraída Luna.

Empezó a morder con ansia la manzana, mientras daba golpecitos en la mesa.

-Tengo clase de Historia contigo, ¿vienes?- murmuró secamente.

Luna se dedicó a asentir con firmeza. Antes de que les diera a tiempo a voltear, una figura chocó contra ellas.

-¡¿Queréis mirar por dónde vais?!- gruñó.

-Malfoy- siseó Ginny-. Solamente tú podrías ser taaan simpático.

-Weasley, Lovegood- escupió arrastrando las palabras-. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en vosotras.

-Voy a llorar, ¡Malfoy no tiene tiempo para mi!- susurró sarcásticamente Ginny.

Éste se dedicó a alzar las cejas elegantemente (un gesto típicamente Malfoy, según Ginny) y pasó por su lado.

-Inepta Gryffindor- susurró, pero Ginny alcanzó a oírle.

-Rubio Oxigenado- siseó lo suficientemente alto para que Draco le escuchara.

Éste se giró rápidamente, acercándose a ella.

-Atrévete a repetirlo- le advirtió.

-El bebé Malfoy va a llorar..llamen a la bubulancia- se burló Ginny, quien quería descargar su ira en alguien. ¿Quién mejor que en Malfoy?

Los ojos de Draco echaron chispas.

-Esta no se va a quedar así, Weasley- aulló.

Pasando por el lado de las dos, Draco desapareció, empujando a los que había por en medio.

Ginny soltó un gruñido.

-Estúpido engreído.

Luna se dedicó a esbozar una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Rubio Oxigenado?- repitió Luna, divertida.

Ante esto, las dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Olvidándose por completo de lo del día anterior, de la discusión con Malfoy, y de los celos que poco a poco, hacían que Ginny se apartase de ella.

¡Y aquí está el quinto capítulo! Uff, creí que no lo terminaría nunca. Con lo de Dobby, Ron y Hermione, Ginny..etc..(¡SALIÓ DRACO! Merlín, ya era hora) He hecho un mixto, sólo me faltaba meter a Dumbledore y a Hagrid y ya xDD. Salió Ron (WUEE) pero no nos hemos enterado qué es lo que han visto Harry y Hermione (bueno, yo sí, porque soy la que escribo :p) así que tendréis que esperar un poquito..Bueno, dejo de enrollarme, muxxxass graciass a :

-Pansy Zabini: Olass!! xDD pues, todavía no vas a poder enterarte de qué es lo que ha pasado con Ron (yo soy así xDD, no puedo decir las cosas de Cata Plom) Como ves, Ginny no ha hecho nada en especial (solamente dar por culo. xDD, no sé, he puesto a una Ginny muy.. . estúpida) Aquí tienes el kinto capi, ya en el sexto empezarán a aclararse las cosas, de todas maneras, espero k te haya gustado, besos, cuídate wapa!!

-Ophelia Dakker: Olass! Bueno, ha salido Ron y te lo dedico a ti!! XDD respecto a qué estaba haciendo (mistery) no te lo puedo decir..pero te aseguro que es un embrollo que ni yo misma sé por qué se me ha ocurrido. Me alegra muxo k te guste ¿Marca registrada? xDD, bueno, así cuando vea un review corto, sabré inmediatamente k es tuyo, :D. Besos, espero k te haya gustado.

-Camille Potter: Wenas! Ya estoy akí con el 5 capi.. sé k los hago muy cortos, pero es mi estilo..-.-' espero k te haya gustado este capi..muxos besos, cuídate.

-Lanier: Olass wapa! A k si? Hasta a mi me está empezando a caer mal la Ginny . (¡Ah, muxas gracias por avisarme de lo de sus ojos !) xDD ah!! Tranki, pase lo k pase, te aseguro k de un modo u otro, Harry se keda con Luna..y Ginny..bueno, ya se verá. Espero k te haya gustado este capi, besos, cuídate!

LäürïtäBläck


	6. Plan EELL

_T_**í**t**_u_l**o: Te quiero, pequeña . Autora: LauritaBLaK ((-jj Clasificación: PG Pareja: Harry / Luna (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal n.n)

_D_**i**s**_c_l**a_i_**m_e_**r: Nop... u.ú estos kueros no son míos, pertenecen a la poderosa Joanne Rowling, creadora de Harry Potter… La historia es mía la hice shop xDD

_**Y ahora si, el capi. **_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**6:** **D_e_**sCu**b_r_**Im**I_e_**Nt**o..¿Bueno?**

Justo cuando Harry salía de la clase de Transformaciones, Ron se abalanzó sobre él, le cogió bruscamente del brazo y le arrastró hasta un pasillo completamente vacío.

-Bien, dime: ¿qué demonios ha pasado con Hermione?

Harry le miró seriamente.

-No me vengas a decir que se lo pregunte a ella, ya que es más posible que venga Snape y reparta caramelos a que ella me lo cuente- le interrumpió Ron irritado.

Harry suspiró largamente.

-Ayer estábamos preocupados..no llegabas y..

Ron hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Por casualidad..las circunstancias nos llevaron a mirar el mapa..

Ron se quedó estático.

-¿Es..cierto?- susurró Harry atónito.

Ron le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Es cierto que?- murmuró confundido.

-Te vimos en la Torre de Astronomía- replicó Harry-. Junto a Susan Bones.

-¡Ah!- Ron alzó las cejas y le miró confuso-. ¿Y?

Harry suspiró aliviado. Se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a reírse.

-¿Harry?- murmuró Ron, pensando seriamente que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

El gryffindor empezó a reírse a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago con las dos manos, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- Ron empezaba a preocuparse en serio.

-Es que..-Harry se tapó la boca con las manos, intentado fallidamente acallar la risa.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron, perdiendo los nervios.

-Vale, vale- Harry dejó de reírse, y aún con una sonrisa en la boca, empezó a relatar lo ocurrido..

-¿Que creísteis QUÉ?- gritó Ron.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Bueno..., estuviste toda la noche- se defendió.

-¿Y por eso obligatoriamente yo tenía que estar enrollándome con Susan Bones?- exclamó Ron haciendo una mueca.

-..Ron.. La torre de Astronomía no es precisamente un sitio para estudiar..-susurró Harry, sonriendo distraídamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron confuso.

Harry soltó una risa.

-¿Fuiste tú quien la invitó a venir aquí?- preguntó divertido.

-No- negó-. Fue ella.

Harry amplió su sonrisa.

-A ver si adivino.. estuvo toda la noche pegándose "disimuladamente" a ti, quejándose de que hacía mucho frío y mirándote fijamente sin parpadear- supuso Harry pensativo.

Ron abrió la boca de par en par.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- preguntó, mirando asombrado a su amigo.

Harry le miró con una mueca divertida.

-No querrás decir que..- empezó Ron, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Ella..?- continuó Ron, mirando el suelo.

-No- Ron enrojeció violentamente.

-Si- afirmó Harry riendo risueño.

-¡Merlín!- gimió Ron, con las mejillas rosadas-. Por eso me pidió que..

Harry le miró curioso, haciendo así que Ron ocultase su rostro en sus rodillas.

-¡Qué humillante!- susurró ahogadamente.

-¡Oh, no!- rió Harry-. Qué humillación para ella. Estar insinuándose toda la noche y que el chico no se dé cuenta..

Ron soltó un gemido.

-No te va a hablar en la vida- bromeó Harry, riendo.

-¡Harry!- se quejó Ron-...¿te he dicho alguna vez que no sirves para subir el ánimo?

Harry acalló su risa, analizando al chico que tenía delante. "Interesante pregunta..pero creo que alguien se te adelantó"- pensó pícaramente.

Eso mismo le había preguntado Hermione.

-Y..- susurró Ron, levantando la mirada-. ¿Por qué Hermione se enfadó cuando creyó que Susan y yo..?

Harry le miró fijamente, comprobando o no si su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

"_Merlín..a veces me pregunto cómo puede ser tan inocente_"- pensó sorprendido.

-Eso, amigo mío, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo...

-¿Y, entonces, por qué mentiste mañana?- preguntó Harry, mientras los dos se dirigían a la Sala Común.

Éste le miró interrogante.

-Te pregunté dónde habías estado, y dijiste no se qué cosa.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que..no quería que Hermione creyese que la pelea que habíamos tenido no me importaba nada- explicó-. Quiero decir que..ella intentó por todos los medios pedirme perdón, y yo siempre le mandaba a paseo. Ahora, cuando es ella la que está enfadada conmigo, yo simplemente me rindo a la primera, para después pasar el tiempo con otra chica. ¿No crees que se hubiera enfadado?

Harry sonrió burlón.

"_Se hubiese enfadado, si. Pero no precisamente por eso.._"-pensó.

Los dos se despidieron en el pasillo. Ron se dirigió a la Sala Común, dispuesto a descansar un poco. Harry, en cambio, se dirigió rápidamente a la lechucería.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir una nota.

Hedwig se acercó a él, dándole un picotazo cariñoso.

-Llévaselo a Luna Lovegood.

Y observó como Hedwig desaparecía volando...

ºººº

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas de Ravenclaw, Luna se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre mitos increíbles, tumbada en su cama.

Un golpe seco le hizo desviar la mirada hasta la ventana, quedándose sorprendida al encontrarse con la lechuza de Harry.

-¡Hedwig!- exclamó, abriendo la ventana.

Ésta entró alegremente, dejando caer la nota en la cama.

Luna empezó a acariciarla ausente, mientras leía lo que decía la nota.

_Hi Luna! Te espero en el retrato de la Dama Gris a las 4, no tardes por favor.._

_Seu amigo, Harry_

Luna sonrió ante esto último. Se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo.

ºººº

Mientras, Harry paseaba por los pasillos de Ravenclaw.

Había admitir, que estos se encontraban más ordenados y limpios que los de Gryffindor..

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, acabó llegando al retrato de la Dama Gris, haciendo que esta le mirase sorprendida, para después sonreír.

-¡Joven Potter! Un placer volver a verle por aquí ¿esperando a la chica Lovegood?- preguntó.

-Si, pero esta vez no tendré que esperar mucho- afirmó Harry sonriendo. De repente, su sonrisa se desvaneció- ¿Ha visto algo..que le hayan hecho?

-¡Oh! Pues ahora que lo menciona..una joven empezó a sacudirla, gritándole cosas horribles..¡créame, joven Potter! ¡Cosas horribles! Nunca había deseado con tantas ganas volver a tener brazos y poder sacudir a esa jovencita- admitió la Dama Gris con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se puso serio.

-¿Cómo era la chica?- preguntó, con la voz calmada.

-Hmm.. pues era..- El rostro de la Dama Gris se iluminó-. Pelirroja, ¡ajá! No olvidaría esa cabellera nunca...

Harry perdió el color de la cara.

-¿Está..segura?- preguntó vacilante.

La Dama Gris afirmó con seguridad.

-Tenía la túnica de la casa Gryffindor, y ahora que lo recuerdo..muchas pecas por el rostro.

Por ese entonces, Harry ya estaba que se caía de la impresión.

"_¿Ginny? Pero ella..ellas dos se llevan estupendamente_"-pensó extrañado.

Justo en ese momento, el retrato de la Dama Gris se abrió, dejando paso a una risueña Luna.

-¡Bom tarde!- exclamó-. Me sorprendió que me citases..- fue cuando reparó en el rostro serio de Harry-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Eh?- Harry salió de sus pensamientos-. ¡Ah! ¡Nada, nada!

-Entiendo- musitó Luna, mirándole de reojo-. Pues..¿para qué me has llamado?

-Son Ron y Hermione.

-¿Están peor?- preguntó Luna, preocupada.

-**Mucho** peor- resaltó Harry-. Tenemos que hacer algo; y rápido.

Luna le miró fijamente, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Plan E.E.L.L?

Harry sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No nos han dado otra solución.

ºººº

Mientras, Hermione releía los libros de la Biblioteca por décima vez.

FLASH BLACK 

-Merlín, Hermione, llevas aquí dos horas..¿por qué no vienes al lago y tomamos algo?- preguntó Ron.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Pronto tendremos los ÉXTASIS!- exclamó, como si hubiese cometido un asesinato-. No hay tiempo para eso.

Pero Ron no podía más. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le apartó el libro de las manos.

-¡Ron!- exclamó. Éste se dedicó a dejar el libro a un lado, mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Hoy, vas a dejar los estudios a un lado..- ordenó.

Hermione quiso replicar, pero Ron le interrumpió.

-Por favor- suplicó, sonriendo tiernamente.

Ante esto, Hermione suspiró.

-Bueenooo.

Ron sonrió ampliamente. Le cogió de la mano y la arrastró rápidamente fuera de la biblioteca.

-Pero por poco tiempo ¿vale?- murmuró.

FLASH END 

Hermione bufó. "¿Poco tiempo?"- pensó. ¡Si estuvieron todo el día! Ron y Harry invitaron "literalmente" a toda Gryffindor, y todos, incluida ella misma, habían acabado con una resaca increíble.

Suspirando, dejó el libro de lado.

-¡Hermione!- le llamaron. La aludida levantó el rostro, extrañada.

Una sollozante Luna entró en la biblioteca, mientras se le echaba encima.

-¡Luna!- se sorprendió, mirándola con preocupación-. ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

-Se..se..se trata de Ron- contestó ésta, separándose de ella.

-¿Ron?- gritó Hermione-. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- preguntó levantándose del sillón.

-En..en la lechucería.. hemos intentado todo..pe-pero.. él está dispuesto..a saltar..

No hizo falta escuchar más. Hermione salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando a una sollozante Luna en la biblioteca, que cuando comprobó que ésta cruzaba la puerta, empezó a reír risueña.

-Ahora sólo esperemos que Ron también caiga- rogó.

ºººº

-Ron..- nada.

-¡Ron despierta!- le sacudió Harry, haciendo así que Ron abriese un ojo somnoliento.

-Ogg, Harry..déjame en paz..- murmuró, escondiéndose debajo de la almohada.

-Hermione está en la lechucería, llorando.

Sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él y le tiraba al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente a Ron, quien le miraba alarmado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-He..Hermione está llorando, en-en la lechucería- balbuceó Harry, a quien el peso de Ron le impedía respirar.

Éste se incorporó del suelo, saltó por encima de Harry y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Harry se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose un poco. Siguiendo los pasos de su precipitado amigo, salió de la habitación y más tranquilamente, de la Sala Común.

Justo cuando salía por el retrato, una chica de ojos cristalinos se acercó a él, mientras sonreía triunfalmente.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Talvez vocuvidou?- contestó a su vez Luna, sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza confundido, haciendo así que Luna estallase en carcajadas.

-A veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que susurras en voz baja...podrías estar insultándome y yo sin darme cuenta- se quejó Harry, mientras los dos andaban apresurados a la lechucería.

-Por eso precisamente lo hago- admitió Luna sonriente.

Harry se hizo el enfadado, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no le ayudaba mucho.

ºººº

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron, acercándose rápidamente a ella-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione, mientras le miraba extrañada-. ¿Llorando?

-Pero claro que..-fue cuando Ron reparó en el rostro sorprendido de Hermione, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada y bastante preocupada-. Pero Harry me dijo que..

-¡Luna me dijo que tú estabas a punto de saltar!- replicó Hermione.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, justo cuando dos rostros divertidos aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó Harry, sonriendo pícaramente-. Espero que no tengáis hambre porque..no vais a salir hasta que os arregléis.

-Y os aseguro que hablamos en serio- añadió Luna mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente.

Hermione y Ron se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, pero antes de que les diera tiempo a hacer algo, oyeron como los dos compinches murmuraban un hechizo y sellaban la puerta mágicamente.

-Serán..- murmuró Ron, mientras pateaba un banco.

Eso sólo tuvo la consecuencia de que las lechuzas se despertasen sobresaltadas, mirando con reproche al que había provocado tal escándalo.

Una lechuza plateada se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a darle picotazos en la cara.

-¡AHH! ¡Maldita lechuza!- gritó Ron mirándola con odio. Subiéndose al banco, se tiró sobre ella; sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar qué es lo que estaba haciendo, sólo guiándose por su considerable enojo.

Pero al ser una lechuza, (y una muy inteligente por cierto) esquivó con agilidad a Ron, haciendo que este cayese..en excrementos de lechuza.

Ahí Hermione no pudo aguantar mucho más. Doblándose por la risa, empezó a reír a sus anchas.

Ron se levantó, poniéndose rojo de pies a cabeza. Lo bueno es que los excrementos le ocultaban toda la cara..

-¡Oh, estupendo!- gimió Ron, mirando a Hermione-. ¡Eso, eso, ríete! ¡Cubierto de mierda de lechuza! ¡Es lo único que me faltaba! ¡Grrr!

Hermione se acercó lentamente a él, con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ron, eres un completo idiota- afirmó, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a limpiarle la cara.

Éste se dedicó a hacer un mohín, dándole un aspecto totalmente ridículo..y tierno.

-Mione..- susurró, provocando que Hermione le mirase a los ojos-. Yo..quiero decir..bueno,..sea lo que sea lo que tú entendiste..yo..

Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿Harry..te..dijo que..

-Si.

Hermione giró la cabeza, mirando con odio la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que Harry y Luna se encontraban ahí.

-¡Harry; de ésta no sales vivo!- exclamó, mientras volvía la mirada a Ron.

Éste se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que no querían salir.

-Mione- susurró, cogiéndole de la mano-. ¿De verdad llegaste a pensar que estaba con Susan Bones?

El rostro de Hermione perdió el color.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ohh dios, terminé!! xDD no sabéis CÓMO me costó hacer este capi. Weno, akí está (¿es lo k cuenta, no? Xdd) muxas graciasssss a :

-Ophelia Dakker: olass!!! Aki está el capi. Siento haberte hexo esperar (espero k por lo menos haya merecido la pena!) Weno, el misterio resuelto (una xorrada, verdad? Xdd) enga, muxos besos. Espero k te haya gustado.

-Adhara-15: Olass!! weno, siento decir k aki no ha pasado muxo Harry/luna, bien estaba dedicado exclusivamente a Herm/Ron. Me alegra muchooo k te guste!! Espero k este capi tmb te haya gustado, besos, cuídate!!

-PansyZabini: Olass wapa!! xDD ya me preguntaba dónde estabas metida (hasta pensé k habías dejado de leerme! -.-') Bueno, ya sabes lo k "se suponía" k hacía el Ronnie. Espero k mente te haya gustado el capi. jejej muxos besos, cuídate!

MUXOS BESOS, GRACIAS POR DEDICAR VUESTRO TIEMPO EN MIS PARANOIAS.

BESOS, LAU

LäürïtäBläck


	7. Malentendidos resueltos

7

-Parece que ya se calmaron- murmuró Luna. Los dos se encontraban sentados, apoyados en la puerta de la lechucería.

Harry asintió en acuerdo.

-¡Harry; de ésta no sales vivo!- escucharon.

Luna se rió suavemente. En cambio, Harry se dedicó a encogerse.

-No tiene gracia. ¿Hermione haciendo una amenaza?..Merlín, voy a estar una buena temporada en la Biblioteca..- suspiró.

Luna le miró divertida.

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va..!- exclamó Harry automáticamente.

Luna sonrió con burla.

-Un poquito..

Luna alzó una ceja con elegancia.

-¡Está bien! ¡Sí!- admitió, ligeramente avergonzado-. Sé que suena alucinante que El Niño Que Vivió tenga miedo de su mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo, mi misión es derrotar a Voldemort y no puedo dejarme intimidar, por nada del mundo..

-No dudes de tu victoria. Vencerás- afirmó Luna seriamente.

Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-A veces no puedo evitar pensar..- Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Pensar qué?- insistió Luna.

-Es una tontería, olvídalo.

-Pero esa tontería te preocupa..

-¿Realmente me ves capaz de vencerle?- espetó Harry mirando el techo.

Luna no tuvo qué preguntar de quien hablaba. Lo sabía perfectamente.

-¡Claro que si!- exclamó atónita.

-Voldemort tiene muchísimo más poder que yo- replicó Harry con los ojos cerrados.

-Harry, eres la persona más poderosa e increíble que jamás haya conocido. Eres todo lo que cualquiera podría soñar- contestó Luna.

Harry se dedicó a mirarla aturdido.

-¿Tú crees?

-No creo. Lo sé.

Harry esbozó una radiante sonrisa, la cual, Luna le respondió.

ººººº

-¿Qué..qué dijiste?- balbuceó Hermione, apartándose bruscamente de él.

Ron le cogió por el mentón, obligándola a no apartar la mirada.

-¿Por eso me evitas?- preguntó, ignorando el nerviosismo de esta.

-¿C-cómo?- murmuró.

-¿Por eso estás enfadada conmigo? Porque crees que yo me pasé la noche con ella ¿cierto?

-¿Y no es verdad?- replicó Hermione alzando la voz-. ¿No te liaste con Susan Bones?

-¡Pues claro que no!- se defendió Ron, atónito.

-¡Oh, por favor Ron!- gritó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Yo te vi. Te vi en el mapa, estabas en la torre de astronomía ¿qué hacías entonces? ¿Contar estrellas?

-Yo..- El rostro de Ron se encendió ligeramente- Estuve estudiando.

Hermione le miró impactada durante unos instantes. Después de recuperarse, empezó a reír amargamente.

-¿Estudiar?- repitió con una sonrisa torcida-. Invéntate una mejor, Weasley.

-¡Si no me crees es problema tuyo! Te juro que yo y Susan no hicimos absolutamente nada- afirmó Ron.

Y una parte de Hermione sabía perfectamente que era verdad..

Pero la otra le incitaba a pensar que Ron le había traicionado..

ºººº

-No me gustan esos gritos- admitió Luna.

-Se nota que no has estado siete años con ellos..- sonrió Harry.

Luna se sorprendió.

-¿En serio son siempre así?

Harry se dedicó a asentir, mientras reía abiertamente.

-Qué horror- susurró la Ravenclaw.

-¡Ah, vamos! Yo ya me he acostumbrado- explicó Harry quitándole importancia-. En cierto modo.. se diría que me divierten.

-¿Te divierte que se pasen el santo día gritándose entre ellos?- susurró Luna arqueando las cejas.

Harry le miró, reflexionando la pregunta.

-Bueno..acabo con dolor de cabeza, y casi siempre por una pelea sin importancia- admitió, con el ceño fruncido-. Pero, no sé; estoy tan acostumbrado a sus peleas, que sino se peleasen, pensaría que están enfermos.

-¡Qué exagerado!- rió Luna, mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-¡En serio!- se defendió el aludido-. Son una especie de Tom & Jerry, pero en el fondo se quieren..

-¿Tom y qué?- murmuró Luna extrañada.

-Nada, nada- agregó Harry rápidamente.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio agradable. Aliviándose un poco de no escuchar los gritos de la lechucería.

-Hmm ¿Luna?

-¿Si?

-Eh..Te..¿te gustaría venir conmigo, con Neville y Ginny cerca del lago a comer, mañana por la tarde?

Luna se quedó muda de la impresión.

-No.. no tienes que venir sino quieres- añadió Harry rápidamente al ver su reacción-. Sólo era porque..bueno..

-¿En serio quieres que yo..vaya contigo?- susurró en un hilo de voz.

-No- negó Harry seriamente-. ¡Pues claro que quiero! ¿Quién si no? Me has ayudado mucho y yo..bueno, quiero agradecértelo de algún modo. Además de que eres mi amiga..y que..¡bueno! ¡Puedo invitarte cuando me apetezca!

Luna soltó una tímida risa.

-Si..me gustaría mucho- aceptó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Genial- suspiró Harry sonriente.

ºººº

-Pero..tú..estuviste toda la noche..

-Me quedé dormido- confesó Ron, abochornado-. Hermione, créeme, yo no me acosté con Susan Bones. Quisiera que eso te quedase completamente claro.

Las lágrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos, pero esta vez, acompañadas por una alegre sonrisa.

Sin poderlo evitar, acabó abalanzándose sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lo siento Ron..- sollozó, mientras reía de felicidad-. ¿Sabes que mandaría a Snape a la mierda por ti, verdad?

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-No quisiera que por culpa mía suspendieses.

-¡Oh, bueno!- bromeó Hermione, apartándose de él-. Lo recuperaría. Me sé el libro de memoria.

-No tengo duda alguna- murmuró Ron, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Hermione bajó la mirada, consciente por primera vez de lo bochornoso de la situación.

-Y no tengo duda alguna de que voy a matar a Harry cuando salgamos- añadió, frunciendo el ceño-. He acabado lleno de mierda por su culpa.

Hermione se rió divertida.

-¡Pero si te ves divino!- exclamó, riendo alegremente-. Lástima que no tenga a mano una cámara..

-¡Ja, ja!- murmuró sarcásticamente Ron, bastante molesto-. No le encuentro lo gracioso. Esa lechuza me da mala espina.

-¡La asustaste!- se quejó Hermione, bastante divertida por la conversación-. ¿Qué harías tú si alguien entrase dando patadas?

-Desde luego, no lo tiraría a una mierda apestosa y maloliente- replicó Ron, haciendo muecas de asco.

ºººº

-¿Luna?

-¿Si, Harry?

-¿..Ginny te cae bien?- preguntó casualmente.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le interrogó extrañada.

-Pues..no sé.. supongo que para que mañana no os tiréis del pelo en la comida- bromeó Harry, intentando parecer despreocupado.

Luna soltó una risita.

-Si, me cae bien. A veces nos alejan cosas..pero eso siempre sucede en los amigos ¿no?- susurró sonriendo débilmente.

-Ya..- dijo secamente-. Pero..ella..¿te valora?

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó la Ravenclaw.

-¿Suele ser ella la que..bueno, la que te cuenta sus problemas y no te deja hablar? ¿O te interrumpe, o..

-Harry ¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?- le interrumpió Luna divertida, aunque en su interior sospechaba a lo que quería llegar.

-Luna, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para que lo quieras ¿verdad? Somos amigos..- susurró quedamente.

-Si..- y algo en el interior de Luna se encendió. No supo exactamente lo que era pero..

-Y no voy a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nada ni nadie, haga daño a mis amigos.

Y Luna no pudo evitar sonreír, por una vez en su vida, sentía que tenía un amigo, un amigo en quien podía confiar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

¡Si, si! ¡No me matéis! (Laura se esconde tras la silla del ordenador) Me ha costado mucho escribir esto en las tres líneas del Word, (¿Quedó muy tierno?) Creo que el espíritu navideño ha llegado a mi romántico corazoncito y..(Calla Laura) xDD y que bueno, que espero k me entendáis, k he hecho todo lo que podía para no dejaros con vuestros instintos asesinos y que por lo menos no os quejéis de que he olvidado la historia. Os prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá por lo menos 10 hojas.. así que bueno, tendré que prepararme para la Navidad..

Y ahora, a contestar los reviews!! Muchas graciassssss a:

-Pansy Zabini: Olass wapa!! En serio te gustó? Me alegra muxo!! (Si, el Ronnie es un pokito tontito..se podría decir k inocente xD) En cuanto a lo de Ginny, será en el próximo (k espero k no tarde en escribirlo como este..) ¡Ays! Ahora mismo paso x tu ff.. sorry, pero he estado ocupada..después te cuento! Jeje Besos, espero k te haya gustado este mini- capi, pero capi al fin y al cabo. Cuídate! (PD: X cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!)

-Caro- Snape: Olass!! Jajaja ¿qué haga con Harry lo k me de la gana? Tampoco es eso..-.-' xDD Ah, x cierto!! Yo tmb pienso lo mismo de Snape (me encanta ese hombre xDD es tan frío, tan reservado, tan sarcástico..que me dan ganas de ..(..Laura �) ok ok. Pero estaba hablando Ron, y él no siente "simpatía" hacia él. Espero k te haya gustado. Muxos besos!!! Cuídate!! Pasa una buena Navidad!

-Korishiteru: Wenass!!! ¿En serio te pareció tierno? xDD weno, la verdad no tenía pensado hacerlo TAN tierno..(pero cada célula de mi cuerpo respira romanticismo) y no me pude resistir..xDD ¿cómo se hace para que lleguen todos los reviews? Ojalá me lo explicaras, xk soy nueva en esto y..(N.P.I) Me alegró muxo k te pareciera muy weno, espero k este mini- chapter t haya parecido tmb interesante. Muxos besos, cuídate! Ah, y Feliz Navidad!!!

-Algida: Ey!! xDD weno, como ves he seguido..tranki, he tenido un atrancón pero..¡problema resuelto! Pienso seguir la historia como sea, de todas maneras, gracias x escribir ¡Feliz Navidad!!

Muxos besitos a todas/os k dedican su tiempo en mis paranoias oficiales.

Ojalá paséis una muy Feliz Navidad, k os traigan muxos regalos (k es lo k importa..jajaj) y k la cena de Nochevieja y Nochebuena la celebréis en familia, con vuestro novio (ejem carraspeo ) o con kien sea, k ojalá tengáis un feliz año 2005 (x el culo te la hinco.!!! Jajaja ¡tenéis k gritarlo, ya sabéis, eh?) y k me dejo de sentimentalismos, k me ha entrado algo en el ojo..(ays.. todavía me acuerdo del año 1998, cuando..)

Besos, Lau

LäürïtäBläck


	8. Una comida desastrosa

8

Abriendo la puerta con lentitud, dos cabezas se asomaron por ella. La sorpresa en ambos fue mayúscula cuando se encontraron a Ron y Hermione, durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo, abrazados.

-Por fin se reconciliaron- suspiró Harry, mientras los miraba cariñosamente.

-¿Los dejamos aquí..?- vaciló Luna, mientras miraba a todas las lechuzas, que observaban a la pareja con desconfianza.

-No creo que sea muy higiénico- dijo Harry medio en broma medio en serio.

-Y no creo que a Mcgonagall le haga mucha gracia- añadió Luna, cosa que provocó la risas de los dos.

-Dejémosles aquí un rato más..si ellos no despiertan, vendremos luego..- propuso Harry. Luna asintió en acuerdo.

Cerrando la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido, la pareja andó hasta el Gran Comedor.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?- preguntó Ginny, mirando con recelo a la Ravenclaw.

-En la lechucería- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Ron y Hermione ya se reconciliaron.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Ginny.

-La prueba la tienes allí mismo- sonrió Luna-. Los dos están abrazados, mientras una manada de lechuzas tienen en mente picotearles la cara.

Harry soltó una alegre y sonora carcajada.

-Qué romántico- murmuró Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Y eso que no has visto el aspecto de Ron- agregó Luna, sonriendo divertida-. Está lleno de mier..

-¡Luna!- advirtió Harry, riéndose.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- se defendió la aludida.

Harry bufó.

-Yo por ti estaría alerta, Harry- advirtió Ginny-. Creo que conoces suficientemente bien a mi hermano como para saber que es muy rencoroso.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- suspiró Harry- pero no nos quedaba otro remedio..los dos son tan orgullosos que..

-Tuvisteis que encerrarles con las lechuzas. Un medio muy ortodoxo- ironizó Ginny.

-¡Ah, por cierto!- exclamó Harry, pasando por alto el comentario de la Gryffindor-. He invitado a Luna a comer con nosotros.

-¿CÓMO?- tosió Ginny, mientras apartaba bruscamente su cuenco de cereales.

Harry alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojase levemente.

-¡Qué bien!- añadió apresuradamente, nerviosa-. No..no pensé que ibas a invitar a tanta gente pero..

-¿A tanta gente? ¡Si sólo he invitado a dos personas!- exclamó Harry, visiblemente extrañado.

-Si..pero..- Ginny sonrió apenadamente- creí que iba a ser sólo..una comida de dos..

-¡Nos los pasaremos mejor, confía en mi! Una velada nosotros dos solos iba a ser un tanto aburrida..¿no crees?

Ante eso, Ginny se quedó paralizada. Después de unos instantes se levantó elegantemente de su silla y estiró su túnica.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Luna preocupada.

-No. Todo está perfectamente- aclaró Ginny con una sonrisa fría.

Con una elegancia digna de admiración, Ginny salió campante del Comedor, dejando a dos atónitos Harry y Luna.

-¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente el Gryffindor.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Es ella la que no ve la realidad..-murmuró.

Ginny iba echando chispas.

¿Qué se creía el estúpido de Harry?

-"Una velada nosotros dos solos iba a ser un tanto aburrida"- se burló con rabia.

¡Le importaba un rábano! Era ella la que había propuesto la idea, ¡era ella la que se iba a organizar todo!

¿Acaso tenía la culpa de que los marginados de Neville y Luna estuviesen amargados?

Le ponía enferma la fingida preocupación de Luna. "¿Ocurre algo?"- imitó con burla.

¡Claro que ocurría algo! ¡Luna era la causa! Harry simplemente sentía pena por ella..y la muy tonta se hacía ilusiones.

Oh..y Harry no era para menos. Invitando al idiota de Neville a comer con ellos..no pensaba ni que pudiese llegar firme al Lago sin perderse.

Un choque le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Como no estaba de humor ni para siquiera hablar, mucho menos para disculparse, así que sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada, siguió andando como si no hubiese ocurrido.

-Vaya Weasley..mucho alardear de modales; pero al final..

Oh.

Reconocería esa voz incluso estando sorda..

¿Por qué le tenía que suceder todo a ella?

-Piérdete Malfoy.

-Oooh, vaya, Weasley- prosiguió Draco, viendo que la Gryffindor estaba cabreada-. ¿Algún problema con Potty-Potty?

Ginny apretó la mandíbula, dispuesta a sacudir al ser que tenía delante. Por desgracia, traía consigo a los dos guardaespaldas de Crabbe y Goyle, que al ver lo que pretendía hacer apretaron los brazos y rodearon a Ginny.

-Crabbe, Goyle- ordenó Draco de pronto- Marchaos.

Con ello, los dos gorilas bajaron sus enormes brazos y se marcharon del lugar.

Ginny esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

-Me sorprendes, Malfoy- admitió- pensé que no sabías defenderte solo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa provocativa. Ginny, ante eso, se aturdió un poco.

Se acercó lentamente, no por ello sin elegancia, y acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- susurró en su oído, chocando así su aliento con la chica.

Ginny se estremeció involuntariamente.

Consciente de la situación, empujó a Malfoy bruscamente, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de asco.

-¿Pero qué te crees que haces?- gritó mientras retrocedía.

-¿Yo? Nada en particular- Draco esbozó una sonrisa inocente, que de inocente no tenía nada.

Volteó con elegancia y alejándose del lugar, dejó a una pobre Ginny incrédula todavía a lo ocurrido.

En tres palabras, era un cabrón.

Pero..

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

Un cabrón endemoniadamente sexy 

ooooo

Como Harry había supuesto, Ron y Hermione no se tomaron bien eso de haberles encerrado en la lechucería.

Aunque insistía que lo habían hecho por su propio bien, no quitaba el hecho de que Ron apestaba a excremento de lechuza y Hermione estuviese llena de paja.

-¿No había otro medio más civilizado para solucionar las cosas?- protestó Hermione, mientras se sacudía el pelo.

-Lo que importa es que ha valido la pena, ¿no?- razonó Harry mientras le sonreía con inocencia.

-La próxima vez os encerraremos nosotros. Ya veréis la gracia- se quejó Ron mientras los compañeros de Gryffindor se apartaban de él. Eso provocó que Ron esbozase una mueca de enojo- ¿Veis? ¡Parece que tengo la peste!

Refunfuñando, siguió el sabio consejo de Hermione (Es decir, darse una buena ducha) y salió disparado del Gran Comedor, mientras todos los compañeros se tapaban la nariz.

Hermione se inclinó sobre Harry.

-Gracias. Por todo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué- respondió, mientras volteaba su mirada hasta Luna- pero la idea fue de Luna, así que no me lo tienes que agradecer a mi, sino a ella.

Hermione giró su rostro hasta quedar frente la aludida.

-Gracias entonces- agradeció Hermione.

Luna sonrió.

Hermione, al observarla fijamente, pensó en todas las veces que la había considerado una chiflada.

Ahora mismo le parecía un genio, un genio extravagante; eso si. Pero un genio que no presumía de sus cualidades.

Y por ello la admiró.

Harry, al contemplar a sus mejores amigas sonriéndose entre ellas, no pudo menos que sonreír como pocas veces lo había hecho: de corazón.

Al día siguiente, Harry se dirigió hasta el Lago. Un sonriente Neville le recibió junto a una malhumorada Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Luna?- fue su saludo.

-Todavía no ha venido- aclaró Ginny mientras deseaba que no lo hiciese.

Preocupándose por la tardanza de su amiga, Harry se dedicó a extender el mantel por la hierba, mientras Neville le ayudaba a colocar la comida.

-Gracias por invitarme, chicos- dijo Neville ignorando el hecho de que Ginny hubiese preferido invitar al Calamar Gigante- hacía mucho que no la pasaba así.

Harry le sonrió.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, ¿no creéis?- inquirió Harry- y también podríamos invitar a más gente..

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Boâ tardê!- se escuchó.

Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente, una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-¡Hola Luna!- exclamó Neville por él.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste?- preguntó Harry con una seriedad asombrosa.

-Parvati y Lavender me preguntaron dónde me compré estos pendientes- mintió Luna, abochornada.

Los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en los pendientes con forma de sandalia puestos en las orejas de la Ravenclaw.

Ginny bufó divertida, intentando reprimir la risa. Hecho que no pasó inadvertido para Harry, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

Ginny jadeó sorprendida. ¿Acaso él no pensaba lo mismo que ella?

Esos pendientes eran ridículos.

Los dos Gryffindors en cambio, lo encontraron muy graciosos, e incluso le pidieron la dirección de la tienda, provocando así la risa de Luna.

-¡Pero chicos vosotros no tenéis agujeros!- replicó con una sonrisa divertida.

-No hay problema- bromeó Neville- iremos a una tienda y nos los haremos.

-Siempre he querido hacerme uno en la lengua- aclaró Harry pensativo.

Ginny giró la cabeza de manera tan brusca que incluso se hizo daño. Esbozó una mueca de desagrado de solo pensar al Niño Que Vivió con un piercing en la lengua.

-No estarás hablando en serio- siseó, mientras le miraba agudamente.

-Ahora que lo dices..- Harry sonrió ampliamente- No. ¿Qué tal en la ceja?

Los tres se rieron alegremente. Mientras, Ginny se dedicaba a poner los ojos en blanco. Este gesto, desde luego, se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Dejando de lago el asunto de los piercings, los cuatro empezaron a repartir la comida. Neville se abalanzó (literalmente..) a los trozos de pastel y empezó a saborearlos sin pudor.

-No es por nada, Neville- repuso Ginny, pronunciando su nombre con auténtico desdén- pero no me agrada mucho ver los trozos de nata masticados en tu boca.

Con eso, Neville dejó de masticar; ruborizándose. Se llevó la servilleta a la boca y empezó a limpiarse.

-No exageres, Ginny- replicó Luna, mientras cogía un trozo de tarta con las manos y se lo llevaba a la boca-. Ezto ez una megienda de amizos.

Harry y Neville estallaron en carcajadas, provocando que Luna se convirtiese en un tomate hirviendo, mientras tragaba la tarta avergonzada.

Ignorando el hecho de ser famoso. Ignorando el hecho de que cualquiera que le viese le señalaría con acusación. Harry imitó el ejemplo poco ortodoxo de Luna, cogiendo un gran trozo de tarta mientras se atragantaba con la nata a causa de la risa.

Luna le sonrió, con todavía restos de nata por la comisura de los labios.

-Tienes un poco de..

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes un poco de nata por..- explicó Harry, mientras su mano se acercaba a su rostro llegando a acariciar suavemente sus labios- así mejor..-dijo, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los cristalinos de la chica.

Luna escondió sus ojos tras las pestañas, mientras un leve rubor surcaba su rostro.

Harry jadeó ante la imagen.

Apartó la mano rápidamente e intentó apartar la mirada, aunque sus ojos se desviaban continuamente hacia ella.

Luna, a su vez, miró el suelo intensamente, incapaz de soportar las miradas de sus acompañantes. ¡Qué bochornoso! ¡Claramente había dejado sus sentimientos al aire! No creía poder soportar mucho en este estado.

-Harry- rió Neville, ausente de la tensión del ambiente- Tienes la nariz llena de nata.

Luna levantó la mirada, eso sí, todavía ruborizada, y cuando vio el aspecto tan ridículo y tierno que anteriormente no había notado, olvidó todo lo anterior y empezó a reírse.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó por todos los medios quitarse la nata, pero acabó pringándose entero.

Luna no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Neville riendo con ella.

Harry les fulminó con la mirada.

Ya con esos sus amigos se callaron sin saber si se había enfadado.

Pero El Niño Que Vivió no hizo otra cosa que reírse.

Con eso Ginny no pudo más.

Se levantó del mantel, temblando de rabia.

-¿Ginny..?- susurró Harry dubitativo, acallando su risa.

La Gryffindor sonrió débilmente.

-He recordado que tengo..tengo cosas que hacer- se excusó, mientras salía corriendo de allí.

-Pero..¡Ginny!- exclamó Neville, sorprendido-.. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

Harry y Luna se encogieron de hombros, mientras se sonreían entre ellos.

"_Aunque tengo una ligera idea.."- _pensó Neville.

Buenoo, y hasta akí el octavo capítulo!! Sé que no es muy largo y k prometí hacerlo con más de diez páginas, pero NO ME SALE!! Lo he intentado pero.. Xx fiuss Ah! Lo que si espero esk hayáis pasado un feliz año nuevo..Muxas gracias a ...:

-RiDa: Olas wapa!! Jajaja tienes razón, pero si sigo así tendré 113 capis, y no es plan..Pues ya ves lo k ha pasado en el picnic!! Harry y Luna se han desatado (por así decirlo Xdd) y Ginny se ha puesto de los nervios. Espero k te haya gustado el capi y k t hayan traido tmb a ti muxos regalos! Besos, cuídate

-Ophelia Dakker: Olass!! Jajajja ¿Soy mala? XDD yo creo k soy más perezosa, pero weno..¿xk dijiste k t morías en el sexto capi?¿ Me pica la curiosidad!..espero k te haya gustado el capi, muxoss besos, cuídate!

-Pansy Zabini: Olass wapísima! En serio k está mas bueno?! Eso me relaja, al menos sé k a alguien le gusta para seguirlo jajaja como ves, Ginny se ha puesto de los nervios, (normal..Harry y luna estaban tonteando en sus narices..) xD Ya pasé x tu ff, a ver si pronto actualizas k kiero leerlo ya!! Espero k lo hayas pasado muy bien en el fin de año, bsos, cuídate!

LäürïtäBläck


	9. ¿Sentimientos descifrados?

9

Ginny iba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio. Tenía la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas y, ciertamente, en lo último que pensaba era si se chocaba o no.

Desgraciadamente, chocó de bruces con el último al que quería ver.

Ron.

¿Ginny?- se sorprendió Ron, para pasar de golpe a la preocupación- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ginny le miró con rabia.

Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Tú lo sabías desde un principio, ¡y tuviste la gracia de darme ánimos!- gritó, mientras empezaba a darle golpes en el pecho.

Ron no hizo nada para impedírselo. Eso si, la envolvió con sus brazos en un intento de consolarla, lográndolo a medias.

Ginny escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, al tiempo que ahogaba un sollozo.

La odio- musitó.

No, eso no es verdad- susurró Ron, abrazándola más fuerte- Luna es tu mejor amiga,...y solamente el que Harry le haya elegido a ella no..

¿Elegirla a ella?- le interrumpió Ginny, separándose de él-. ¿Quién ha dicho que Harry le haya elegido a ella?

Ron intentó reparar el error.

Bueno, quiero decir que...siente...es decir que...

¿Así que piensas que prefiere a esa lunática antes que a tu hermana?- gruñó Ginny, sus ojos llameados de furia.

Cada uno tiene sus gustos, Gin- murmuró sabiamente el pelirrojo.

A uno no le puede interesar un monstruo- siseó con asco, al tiempo que volvía a salir corriendo.

De mientras, el trío reanudaba el almuerzo, el cual estuvo repleto de risas y bromas...ya que, por así decirlo, sin Ginny era un almuerzo de amigos como Merlín manda.

Y estaba yo intentando atrapar al gato, cuando de repente aparece una señora: vieja, gorda y fea...ya de por si daba miedo..empezando a perseguirme con una zapatilla en la mano, mientras gritaba: ¡Mi gato, mi gato, niño desvergonzado, deja en paz a mi gato!

Luna y Harry estaban que lloraban de la risa.

Merlín, al final el que salió más herido fui yo, no su gato- replicó Neville.

¿Y para qué se supone que querías el gato?- preguntó Luna, riendo divertida.

Bueno...mi sapo Trevor no es lo que se dice una mascota decente...- suspiró Neville.

¿No sería mejor una lechuza?- agregó Harry.

Dile eso a mi abuela- se quejó Neville, soltando un suspiro de resignación- ¡En fin! ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

Harry agregó mentalmente esa información en su memoria.

Ya sabía qué regalarle a Neville en su cumpleaños...

Chicos, ya está oscureciendo, lo mejor sería regresar- comentó mirando el cielo fijamente.

Quizás tengas razón- susurró Luna, temblando un poco de frío. Ante esto, Harry se quitó su cazadora y se la pasó por los hombros, causando el sonrojo en Luna.

¿Mejor?- susurró Harry, pensando que su sonrojo se debía al frío.

Luna, que había perdido la voz, asintió.

Neville el cual no había perdido tema de conversación, se dedicó a mirar con diversión al Chico Dorado, al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente.

Hmm...¿Chicos?...Acabo de recordar que había quedado con unos tipos de Hufflepuff, y ya llego bastante tarde...- Neville hizo una despedida con la mano y salió pitando de allí.

Ante la salida tan repentina, Harry y Luna se miraron confundidos, para después soltar unas carcajadas.

Esta última se tumbó en la hierba, suspirando con satisfacción.

¿Lo pasaste bien?- le preguntó Harry, mirándola embelesado.

Luna se le quedó mirando fijamente, mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

Si. Fue perfecto- musitó, pero su cara pasó a la preocupación- ¿Crees que Ginny estará bien?

¿Qué...¡Ah!- Harry se había olvidado prácticamente de Ginny-. Si...supongo que si.

Luna soltó una carcajada.

¡Harry!- exclamó, dándole un cariñoso toque en el brazo- ¡Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención!

¡Claro que si!- se ofendió Potter- Lo que pasa es que...

No importa, en serio...- le interrumpió Luna, desviando su mirada hasta el lago- A decir verdad...ya estoy acostumbrada

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero Harry de todas maneras lo oyó.

¡No!- exclamó, causando que la aludida se sobresaltase- ¡No tienes que estar acostumbrada! ¡Si la gente no te escucha, es simplemente que no te merece!

¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó Luna, perdiendo los estribos.

Luna...tú...tú...tú eres, ¡oh, Dios! Eres maravillosa...y a mi... me molesta bastante el que tú... no hagas nada para evitar que...

Harry...- susurró, algo conmocionada por la declaración- No me importa lo que digan los demás.

Pero a mi si- replicó el Chico Dorado- Y algunas veces me entran ganas de darles puñetazos a todos.

¡Harry!- exclamó Luna, sabiendo que lo que decía era en serio.

Y si tengo que darlos para hacerte respetar, créeme que lo haré- concluyó seriamente.

Luna soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Muy bien... aunque la idea de tenerte como guardaespaldas...- Luna soltó una risita.

¡Ey!- se ofendió Harry, haciendo que Luna riese sonoramente.

No me atrae la idea de parecerme a Malfoy, Harry.

¿Y tú crees que a mi de parecerme a Crabbe?

Luna sonrió divertida.

No sería lo mismo. Crabbe es imbécil y sin cerebro. Tú...

¿Yo...?- quiso saber Harry.

Maravilloso.

Harry se enredó el pelo con frenetismo, mientras un adorable rubor decoraba sus mejillas, causando la risita en Luna.

Mientras, Ginny se sentaba en la silla del Gran Comedor.

Maldita, repugnante, chiflada...

¡Ginny, no!- exclamó Hermione, apartándole la mano.

¿Qué coño pasa?- siseó la Gryffindor.

¡¿Zumo con carne!- le advirtió, señalando la comida que había estado a punto de comer.

¡Ah!- dijo con indiferencia. Como si no le importase.

Y en realidad, no lo hacía.

¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la castaña preocupada.

¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Debería pasarme algo? ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un día malo, o qué?- empezó a preguntarle, alzando amenazadoramente la voz.

¡Si, claro que sí! Todos los tenemos...pero siempre es mejor compartirlos con alguien...

No lo creo- contestó secamente.

¿Es debido a Harry?

Ginny escupió el zumo, causando que la tela blanca del mantel se tiñese de naranja.

Esta ignoró ese percate.

¿Cómo...?

Ginny, hasta Ron se ha dado cuenta (y ya con eso te digo todo...) ¿En verdad piensas que no lo sabíamos?

Yo...

Creí que tenías la suficiente confianza para contármelo.

Ginny bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Lo siento, Mione.

¿Somos amigas, no?...Por favor, dime qué pasa.

Y Ginny empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido. Desde sus amenazas hacia Luna, sus asquerosos celos, hasta llegar a la merienda de la tarde.

¡Oh Ginny!

Hermione, yo...- Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron- He intentado todo para sacármelo de la cabeza. Pero él sigue ahí, en mi cabeza. Y yo intento, intento, y él sigue, sigue. Y...¡Oh, Mione! Tú sabes perfectamente que NO hay otro chico como Harry... él es... él es...

¿Le quieres?

¡Claro!- contestó Ginny sin vacilar-. No he querido a nadie más con t..

¿Le amas?

Y ahí Ginny no supo qué contestar.

...¿Amarlo?

Y de repente, se dio cuenta. Todos estos años...creyendo que Harry era el amor de su vida, y en cambio no...

¡Joder, joder, joder!- gritó, provocando que todas las miradas se fijasen en ella.

Se levantó rápidamente de su sitio, mientras pensaba seriamente que debía más de una disculpa.

¡Buenooooo, y hasta aquí! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoOoOoOoOOoOo Siento muxísimo el retraso, siento esta mierda mini capi, lo sientooo todooooo! Pero tengo muxísimos problemas personales, más los exámenes, salidas, trabajos, viajes, clases,...como veréis he tenido que hacerme un hueco pa poneros esto! Ya perdónenme! Muxos besitoss a todas, gracias x seguir escribiendo:

RiDa: ¡Hola Wapa! Jajajajaj me alegra muxo k t haya gustado el otro capi, tmb siento el retraso! Uu XDD mi idea no es kerer perturbar, al contrario, encuentro este ff un poco ñoña, no sé, demasiado inocente XDD, yo soy + d lios prohibidos y morbos de esos, pero Harry y Luna...son tan inocentes y tiernos que...pos weno, pos eso xDD. Espero k t haya gustado el capi. Muxos besitos!

Ophelia Dakker: Ola linda! XDD, ya has comprobado mi pereza, ade+ de mi blokeo, a parte d k este capi no me gustó uU prometo esforzarme + en el próximo, y k haya más líos y eso, k es lo k gusta jejeje. Si, somos un par de akí te espero XDD, muxos besitos, gracias x leer!

PansyZabini: Ola mi niña! Jajaja Pos ya ves k Ginny todavía no ha hablado con ella, pero os aseguro k promete lío...¿acaso este ff no trata sobre eso? Y hablando d tu ff! Parece siglos k no entraba akí, ahora me paso y leo algo más! Muxos besitos loka! Gracias x leer.

Chidori-15: Olass! ajajaja, sii, ¿siempre dejo con la inquietud? Oh, weno, si no no hay suspense XDD, siento el retraso, perdónenme uU. Muxos besitos, gracias x leer, cuídate!

LunaPotter1: Wenass! Ya ves k no ha sido así, y la verdad k lo siento terriblemente, ¡me demoré 2 meses, por este capitulo de mieeeeerrrrrr...oh, weno, me entendéis xDD. Gracias x leerme, muxos besitos!

TaninaPotter: Olasss! Vayaa! Me alegra muxo k sigas mi ff Eso me da animos pa seguir escribiendo... y en cuanto a lo de Harry ¡ a mi tmb me encantaría! Ojalá J.K Rowling se anime, ya k hacen una tiernísima pareja ejejej. Muxos besitos linda!

Pos weno, siento el retraso nuevamente. Solamente decir que os agradezco muxos los reviews, y siento k hayáis tenido k esperar pa' esto! Prometo k el próximo será más largo e interesante, y k no tardaré tanto en hacerlo! Muxos besitos a todas las niñitas k leen!


End file.
